Trouble in the Ministry
by p-sama7
Summary: Suspicious things are happening around the ministry. Postwar fic, changed some things. DM/RW, RL/AW, KS/PW contains male/male.
1. A day at work

Disclaimer: I do not own HP and I make no profit from this fic.

**Special THANKS to my beta KT! (you are awesome!) **

The first part of this chapter is written in first person but the rest of the chapter and fic will be written in third person. I usually don't like writing first person narrative but I think it was needed to get the feeling across and I was just trying to try something else.

Just letting ya'll know!

**Warning: male/male**

Pairings will be DM/RW, RL/AW, KS/PW, maybe slight SS/NL.

Enjoy!

Chapter One: A Day at Work

TTT

Staring at the monument they built for the Battle of Hogwarts was becoming a pastime of mine at the ministry. I would come to work two hours early just so I would have time to look, to remember.

Not like I could ever forget.

I place my hand over the names we lost, people from both wars. As Harry had demanded, it had become a memorial for all those lives that Voldemort destroyed, and now served as a reminder to the Ministry. The Ministry seemed to be running more smoothly now, it had taken almost four years to clean house but Shacklebolt managed to do it. I never doubted him; he is what we need in the ministry right now.

A strong hand.

I was planning on resigning today. I had written a letter of resignation almost a year ago and had planned on bringing it in, on telling the Minister that I didn't need to be the Head of the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects anymore as the small department had already lost most of its use after Voldemort was gone and the Death Eaters imprisoned. I pause as I feel a hand on my shoulder.

Pressing against me.

It's Percy and he looks worried. Of course he's worried, he's been showing up early every day this week, he has realized that I come here to look at the monument. But he doesn't say anything and just looks at the name my hand is currently covering. He knows whose name it is and I see him struggle with his thoughts. His mother is gone.

My wife is dead.

I hear the clock chime and it makes the monument vibrate for a second. I stare up at it one more time before I let Percy lead me to the elevator; he talks about the new things the Minister is planning. He was promoted to the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister about two months ago and I have never been prouder of my son.

So why can't I forgive myself?

He walks me to my office and I smile as he starts to complain about his brothers. Bill just had a child, my first grandchild; Charlie was still with his dragons. Fred and George were still running their shop and they were still making so much money; Ginny was now playing with the Holyhead Harpies but from the last owl I received she might be thinking of retiring early so she could come back home. Ron was now an Auror now, thanks to Shacklebolt allowing anyone who was at the battle to become one. I doubt he would have been able to get the NEWTs needed after all that had happened that year.

It's because of you.

I sold the Burrow two years ago and moved into the city, it just made more sense after the funeral. I throw the letter on my desk and sigh as I realize I won't retire today, Percy leaves to go to his office and I take a seat at my desk and look over at the portraits there on the wall. Harry, Ron, and Neville smile up at me as they all stand beaten and bruised after their Auror training.

And it scares me.

I can't lose anyone else; I don't think I would be able to survive if I lost my children. I see a flash of blue in one of the pictures and turn to see Teddy Lupin smiling in the arms of his father, his mother died the same day my wife did. He laughs as his father frowns in the picture, trying to get the kid to be still. Lupin looks up at me and gives me an apologetic smile for his son who laughs uncontrollably and then the picture repeats itself.

I can't go back now.

I quickly look away from the picture and I hear a small knock on my door. I close my eyes as I pray it isn't you, but as I look up into the hazel eyes that regard me my cheeks warm. I force a smile to my lips and you smartly stay at the door and start talking about something you want my help with and I listen. I don't know why I can't stop thinking of you like this and I think again about the resignation letter in my desk again. You make a small joke and laugh and I can't help but stare.

I move forward.

I grab the jacket I left here overnight and shut my door behind you as I say something about how I hate going outside during winter. You lead me through the hallways that I am all too familiar with and then we are passing the monument again as we leave. I try not to look at it and instead choose to glance at you but find that you too are looking at the monument sadly. You see me staring and offer an apologetic smile -you do that a lot- and then we floo to the city where you think a cursed object is.

But I'm scared of where I am heading.

Because I'm afraid it might lead to you.

Remus Lupin.

TTT

Neville groaned as he opened his eyes. It took him a few seconds to adjust to the scenery around him and he felt his stomach drop.

Why the hell was he sleeping in the Auror office?

He looked down at the paper work that was stuck to his hand and groaned outwardly. He stayed here all night to finish it and it only looked half done. He ran his hands through his sandy hair and tried to tell himself that the headache he was feeling was because he had just slept in a chair all night and not because he was aggravated with himself about not finishing this. He groaned before he sat up again and looked at the offending paperwork.

If only he could just get away with having half of it done.

"Neville?" The young man turned to see Ron looking at him in surprise. "Why are you here so early?"

"I didn't leave." Neville mumbled, defeated, as he started writing on the paper in front of him. Maybe he could finish enough before everyone else got there.

"Paperwork?" Ron snorted before he glared at the stack on his own desk. "It's the one thing I hate about being an Auror."

"Did I just hear someone complain?" An older wizard walked into the room and glared over at Ron who stiffened a little at the sight of the man. "The same someone who during his interview told me it was his life mission to become an Auror, how despite not finishing school you would be such a great asset to our office that I would be a fool not to take you?"

"That was me." Ron smiled as Harry patted the older wizard on the back. "And I think I have been a great asset, Robards."

Gawain Robards was the Head of the Auror office; he was a small old wizard that always looked like he had just walked out of a battle. The older man smiled over at Harry before he grunted at Ron and made his way to his office. Ron just sat in his chair and groaned.

"He hates me."

"He hates me too." Neville tried to help but the redhead glared at the wavy haired man.

"He doesn't hate you, he thinks you're brilliant, you showed him how even the regular muggle plant in his office could be used as a poison." Ron shook his head at Neville before mumbling something about over achieving before looking at Harry who was still smiling down at the redhead. "And what are you so happy about?"

"Why do you think?" Harry asked almost innocently as he sat down at the desk in front of Ron's.

"You're happy because you finally decided to give me half your fortune?" Ron tried but Harry's smile widened.

"No."

"You're happy because they finally decided to take my advice and make July 31st 'Harry Potter' day?" Ron tried again and Harry just shook his head.

"No, and for the last time stop sending Minister Shacklebolt memos about that."

"You're happy because Luna said yes?" Neville tried and both of the other Aurors looked at him in surprise.

"Yes to what?" Harry asked as he eyed Neville.

The wavy haired Auror blinked at Harry a few times before his eyes widened. He coughed and turned away from them before mumbling, "I guess she hasn't owled you yet."

"You're happy because you have two tickets to the next Chudley Cannons game and you want me to go with you." Ron tried again.

"What?" Harry turned away from Neville and looked at Ron. "I'm happy because Viktor Krum just got scouted and is now playing for the Chudley Cannons."

Ron's eyes widened but Harry seemed to not care anymore about their game as he turned back to Neville. "Said yes to what?"

"Viktor Krum is going to play for England?"

"Yes, now Neville what did she say yes to?"

"The same Krum that went against you in the Triwizard tournament? The Krum?"

"Yes, the Krum! Neville you better-"

"Oh." Neville suddenly jumped up from his seat and grabbed all the paperwork on his desk. "I better go talk to Robards about some of this."

Neville hurried away from and ignored how Harry called after him as Ron kept pestering the brunette with more question about Krum. Neville walked into the Head's office and smiled at the old wizard who seemed a bit surprised to have Neville walk into his office unannounced.

"Neville….."

"Sorry sir, I was wondering if you could give me an extension on my paperwork." Neville stated quickly before handing the man the sheets he had finished. "I can give you the rest tomorrow but-"

"Neville."

"I did try to get them done on time but then I must have fallen asleep last night because when I woke up this morning-"

"Mr. Longbottom, if you do not shut up I just might accidentally hex you." The old wizard stated smoothly making the younger man quiet at once. "You can give me the work tomorrow, I don't care. I do however need you to take this to Kingsley for me."

The older man handed Neville a rolled up parchment and the young Auror looked at if for a second before nodding at the older wizard. Robards made shooing hand motion towards Neville and the sandy haired man quickly turned and left the office. He thought about grabbing something from his desk before he saw Harry sitting in his chair obviously waiting for him, he smiled sheepishly at them before going out the door and heading out on his mission.

A minor and more than likely not life threatening mission but a mission still the same.

It wasn't Neville's fault if Luna had owled Neville before Harry, after all Harry was the one dating her and he knew how forgetful she could be. Neville briefly wondered if Luna thought she had owled Harry and when she got back in two weeks if she would be surprised to learn she hadn't.

But Neville wasn't going to say anything else about the subject.

It was none of his business.

He tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the elevator doors to open. He could here the clinging of the old metal and quickly put the rolled up parchment in his pocket so that he wouldn't risk it falling out of his hands.

Being an Auror didn't really mean he was any less accident-prone.

But it had helped with his clumsiness.

He glanced behind himself in the hallway to see wizards moving to their offices as the workday began and smiled. He took a deep breath as he heard the doors open and turned his head only to freeze as he was staring into the black eyes of none other than Severus Snape.

Neville had to remind himself that the man had been a good guy as he took a step into the elevator looking down at the ground. He could almost hear the man beside him roll his eyes and quickly looked up to see Snape looking boredly as the doors to the elevator.

Snape had gotten out of imprisonment because of his help with the final battle; his involvement had undoubtedly saved many people's lives. Neville stared at the shoulder length black hair for a second before Snape turned so that they were facing each other. Neville flushed with embarrassment immediately as he realized he had been caught staring.

"Can I help you?" A silky voice asked coldly.

Neville had to fight back the urge to shiver as he stared at the man. He tried to think of things to say to excuse himself but just ended up staring at the man longer. He took a deep breath to control his reactions and was ready to show Snape how the man no longer effected him but as Neville spoke, his voice squeaked.

"W-what are y-you doing h-here?" If it was at all possible for the 21-year-old Auror, he felt like he suddenly sank a foot and was 11 all over again.

Snape smirked.

"I see your time out of school hasn't changed much." The older man said dryly as Neville felt his face flush. "But I guess while I have no reason to tell you why I am here today, you might go tell Potter and then he might accuse me of being up to something."

Neville knew Snape was just trying to sound rude as he frowned at the name of Potter but the truth was Harry Potter was probably the only wizard that trusted Snape one hundred percent; and there was no way the greasy git did not know that. He glared a bit as Snape for talking badly about Harry but the older man went on as if he didn't care.

He probably didn't.

"If you must know I have a meeting with the Minister of Magic." Snape sneered a bit at this and Neville found himself wondering if the man would ever change.

"About what?" Neville asked curiously and then felt himself shrink more at the dark haired man glared at him.

"That is none of your business, now I will ask you nicely Mr. Longbottom to remain quiet for the remainder of our time in this elevator." Snape finished coldly as he turned his head back to the doors again.

Neville groaned as he realized this was the second time someone told him to shut up in the past ten minutes.

This was going to be a bad day.

TTT

Ron glared at Harry.

Harry glared at Ron.

Both of them suddenly fell to the floor with a loud bang as both of their chairs vanished beneath them. They both his their heads on their desks before they looked up to see Elphias Doge smiling down at them, trying to not laugh as he held his wand in his hand, beside him was none other than Colin Creevy smiling happy with a camera in his hands.

"I thought press wasn't allowed in here." Ron groaned as he glared at the small man beside the old Auror before looking at Doge. "And why did you do that?"

"Aurors are supposed to be ready for anything. Constant Vigilance!" Doge threw his arm up in the air as he laughed heartily before turning to Colin, "And Mr. Creevy here is supposed to have an interview with our respected Head of Office."

"Potter, Weasley, stop slacking!" Robards stuck his head out of his office and glared at the two Aurors on the ground. He turned to Colin Creevy and eyed the skinny man before motioning for him to come into his office.

Colin looked like he would rather be anywhere but that man's office but swallowed slowly before he made his way in, the door shutting behind him.

"Colin going to be an Auror?" Ron looked at Harry quizzically but the other man just shrugged. "I'll be damned."

Ron stood up before he noticed a paper airplane land on his desk and looked over at the other two. The other Aurors were looking at the airplane before they looked at Ron expectantly, the redhead reached forward and started to unfold the piece of enchanted paper.

_Ronald Weasley-_

_Report for duty at 0900._

Ron looked up at Harry who looked at the paper and smirked. Ron looked over at the clock and swore before he tore out of the room and he tried to ignore the need to hit Harry for laughing at his expense. So what if he had to report for general guard duty? It beat having to stay in that office all day not doing anything.

He looked at his watch to see he only had three minutes when he ran to the stairs; he couldn't wait for the lift. He hopped the stairs three at a time with his long legs before jumped through the door, he slid to a stop as he found his way into the lobby and wiped the sweat from his forehead when he saw Dawlish.

Dawlish smirked when he saw Ron and waved the Auror over. Ron took a deep breath as he tried to get his heartbeat to slow down from the run; he passed by the monument only to spot the heads of silvery blonde hair. He felt his mind groaned before his body slumped at he stared at Dawlish disbelievingly.

"You sent us a Weasley?" Ron tried not to growl as he heard Lucius Malfoy's voice echo with disdain.

"Ron is one of the best we have, top marks in training and hasn't failed a mission yet." Dawlish patted Ron's back approvingly. "He is more than capable of handling a simple escort mission."

"Why do I need to do this anyway?" Ron looked up to see Draco glaring at him. Draco's mom was dusting off his sleeve as the blonde sneered at Ron. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"He is right, Narcissa." Lucius looked at his wife who glared coldly at her husband.

"I don't care how capable he is, I want him to have a guard while he is here." She turned to Draco and the blonde regarded his mother with a bit of a frown. "You will do this, for me."

That seemed to win the argument though Ron had been silently rooting for them to decide that they didn't need him. Draco huffed before he patted his mother's hands then looked at Dawlish and gave the man a nod. Dawlish looked at Ron, the redhead still trying to figure out what was going on.

"You will guard Mr. Malfoy for the week while he is in the city." Dawlish gave Ron's shoulder a squeeze as Ron's face paled and he looked at the blonde. Draco seemed to brighten at the fact that Ron didn't want to guard him either and smirked at the redhead.

"I know this must be a big step from all the other 'missions' they've been sending you on Weasley. Getting coffee and taking people's lunch orders is what you normally do, isn't it?" Draco drawled with a smirk as Ron's face flushed a little.

This was going to be a rough week.

TTT

Percy tried his best not be annoyed at the bushy curly hair that was now in front of him. He took a deep breath as he remembered how Hermione had always gotten along with him at school.

She was smart.

And now she was the Junior Assistant to the Minister of Magic and therefore, a potential threat to his future goals. She already had a better record than him in the Ministry; her involvement with the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures had already changed how most wizards viewed werewolves and house elves. Not that the house elves appreciated her involvement, but they had finally found a truce in order to get the girl to leave them alone.

She had also changed most of the laws in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; she had been a force to be reckoned with against the laws that favored purebloods. And now she was Junior Assistant to the Minister of Magic and Percy found himself feeling slightly threatened by her.

His only thought to soothe him was that he had been Junior Assistant to the Minister of Magic at a younger age than her, and was now number two to the Minister himself.

The Minister.

The Minister seemed to find the fact that Percy and Hermione were constantly disagreeing to be of great amusement. He had told Percy that he thought the two of them together really evened things out, that she was good for Percy. The redhead didn't know whether to feel insulted that the Minister actually thought her being there was good for him or to be insulted by the fact that the Minister seemed to think there was something more between him and the girl.

Either way, he was insulted.

He bit on the back of his wooden quill, having had to stop buying the feather quills because of this habit since the feathers always left a bad aftertaste in his mouth; he looked over at Hermione who was now sitting at the other side of the room at her desk.

The Minister felt that they needed to share an office until the two learned to get along, but at the same time their office was directly in front of the Minister's now Percy didn't have to worry about leaving his desk unmanned for a few minutes because if he wasn't in the office to greet whatever visitor was coming to the Minister then Hermione was there.

It did make his job a bit easier.

But he would never tell her that.

Percy looked over the door of the Minister's office, the window in it showing him that the large black man was pacing back and forth in the room. Percy looked over at Hermione who seemed to be busy signing different memos from the other departments. She seemed to feel his eyes on her as she popped her head up and smiled at him.

"If you want to take a break, you can go ahead, I don't think I'm leaving for another hour." Percy felt the urge to thank her for offering to let him go on a break, and then another urge to let her know she could shove it up her 12 OWLs she had received.

He himself having had earned all 13.

"No, thank you Hermione." Percy stated pleasantly as he stood from his chair and walked over to the Minister's door. He gave her small nod and she beamed up at him before he tapped on the door and opened it slightly. "Minister?"

Kingsley Shacklebolt was a large man, he stood well above six feet making him taller than Percy's dad. The man turned as he heard Percy and slowed from his pacing as he regarded the smaller man. "Yes Percy?"

Percy entered into the office and shut the door quietly behind himself as he took a few steps in. "Is something bothering you sir?"

"Hm." Shacklebolt just took a deep breath and sighed as he walked over to his desk. "It's just the threats seem to be growing more recently and I just got a note from Robards this morning letting me know he thinks that something is going to happen soon."

"Is that why Neville was in here this morning?" Percy asked as he put his arms behind his back, "Who do you think is writing out the threats?"

"That's the thing, I thought after we prosecuted some of these people that the threats would stop." Shacklebolt ran a hand over his shaved head. "And Severus is denying any protection."

For the past three months the Ministry had been receiving death threats against ex-Death Eaters that the Ministry had cleared years ago. At first no one paid too much attention to the threats because they had received stuff like that for years, until Dolores Umbridge was killed just after being released from Azkaban.

Most Death Eaters had been sent to Azkaban, and people who had helped the Death Eaters had been sent for a shorter time. Those people usually left the country almost immediately afterwards though, in hopes of living out a peaceful and quiet life elsewhere. The only people Percy could think of being in immediate trouble would be the Malfoys, who were so well protected at their home they ignored most of the Ministry's warnings and Severus Snape, who was likewise well-protected at Hogwarts where he taught potions.

"Don't worry Minister, everything will work out." Percy said firmly and the Minister gave him a look that the redhead couldn't quite place before the older man smiled at him.

"Sometimes it's really nice to hear that." Shacklebolt laughed, his deep chuckle sending a shiver down Percy's spine before the larger man walked over to him.

The Minister was about to pat Percy on the shoulder, something that while Percy did not enjoy he had come to except from the ex-Auror, only this time the Minister hesitated a bit. Percy looked at the man confused and the Minister just lowered his hand before heading to the door. He opened it quickly and walked out, Percy following him until he was back to the office he shared with Hermione.

"How about we all go to lunch?" The Minister smiled happily.

"We can't." Hermione rolled hers eyes playfully. "You have a meeting in ten minutes."

"But I can go get you food if you want?" Percy looked up at the man who smiled down at him.

"That would be great."

"Can you grab me something too?" Hermione asked as she flipped the piece of paper she had been working on over.

Percy clenched his teeth as he smiled at her. She was really such a lovely girl so he didn't know why he had such hostility towards her; he really needed to work on that. He took their orders and left the building, maybe he should go by his dad's office before he left; he had been worried about his father for the past few weeks, the man seemed to walking around in a daze.

Percy passed through the lobby and looked at the monument that had been erected in honor of those who lost their lives fighting Voldemort.

This felt like it was going to be a rough month ahead of them.

TTT

Lupin watched the time on the clock on the wall tick by. He had spent most of his day chasing down cursed artifacts and was looking forward to going home. Not that he didn't enjoy running around the country, the job was entertaining as he got to see a lot of places he hadn't been to in a while, but he knew Teddy was probably hating the daycare by now.

He looked over at his drying coat and smiled to himself as he thought about going object hunting with Arthur in the snow that morning. The older man always made the best company whenever Lupin had to go out, they had been through so much together, lost so much together, Lupin didn't know what he would have done if he hadn't had Arthur there to help him after the war.

Lupin knew that Andromeda was always more than willing to take her grandson from the man but he liked asking Arthur for advice, enjoyed how the older man eyes would lighten as he talked about his sons.

Lupin sighed into his hands as the clock ticked another minute forward.

The graying man got tired of sitting and stood up, startling his neighbor next to him and he gave the man a smile as the man proceeded to glare up at Lupin. He just shrugged as he left the office that he shared with several other members of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

He passed the Auror office and saw that Harry and the others seemed to be gone so he kept walking until the came onto Arthur's office. He poked his head into the open doorway to see the man nodding off on his desk.

Lupin had to bite his lip in order to not laugh at the older man as he came in and leaned against the wall. Arthur's hair was still thinning, his glasses askew as his head was flat against his desk, the older man's laugh lines had smoothed a bit in his sleep helping him seem just a bit younger.

The redhead smelled like salt.

The werewolf thought it was a weird scent to be in the room but he had noticed the smell a lot more around the older man. Lupin himself had been around this smell a lot in his life so he knew the source but he had wondered why it smelt the strongest around Arthur recently.

The man never looked like he had been crying.

He bent over the desk so that he could get a better look at the man's face and sniffed. Maybe someone had just been in here that was crying, that was very possible. He regarded the sleeping man for a moment before he turned to the jacket that was hanging; he grabbed it and placed it gently over Arthur's sleeping form.

Arthur gave a deep sigh as the jacket covered him and Lupin let a little chuckle escape his lips. Only to be suddenly head-butted as Arthur jumped up, Lupin fell to the ground as Arthur grabbed his head and turned to the younger man in surprise.

"Remus?"

"Sorry Arthur." Lupin rubbed his chin as he eyed the man from the floor. "I had just thought I would give you something to keep you warm while you slept."

Arthur blushed as he grabbed his jacket that was now partially falling off his chair. He smiled thankfully as Lupin before rubbing his eyes in a way that made Lupin think of his young son Teddy.

The redhead was just too cute sometimes.

"Thank you." Arthur murmured softly before he stood up and helped the younger man off the ground. Their hands lingered together a little longer and Arthur quickly let go as he smiled over at Lupin. "How can I help you?"

"I was just seeing what you were up to." Lupin admitted as he rubbed the back of his head.

There was a moment of silence as the two regarded each other when they heard the clock in Arthur's office chime. Lupin stuck his hands in his pockets and made his way back to the door before he turned around.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" He waited until the redhead gave him a nod before he smiled and left.

He needed to go pick up Teddy.

TTT

Snape glared at the Auror who was standing in his classroom.

Neville stared intently at the man's desk and not at the man behind it.

"I thought I told the Minister 'no'." Snape said coldly.

"I was just told to keep on eye on things." Neville stated before he finally met Snape in the eyes. "I'm perfectly capable of keeping guard around the school."

"Just promise me you won't be sitting in any of my classes and try to make a potion, its been almost six years since I have had a student as inept as you in my class and quite frankly I don't need a reminder of what an idiot you are," Snape said coolly as he stood and went to the door behind his desk before he turned to Neville.

"I-I'm not s-scared of you anymore!" Neville glared at the older man and Snape just smirked.

"We'll see."

As the door closed Neville felt a pang of dread in his chest before he turned to leave the classroom in a hurry. He needed to let the Headmistress know that he was going to be staying for a little while, though she probably already knew.

Snape ran a hand through his greasy hair as he suddenly felt dizzy, he blinked a few times before he walked over to bed and sat down for a bit. He had been feeling a little off since he had left the Ministry but he put it to the fact that he had forgotten to bring a coat and had to walk back to Hogwarts in the cold.

The Minister had left him in the protection of Neville Longbottom?

Snape scoffed as he lay back on the bed. He thought over the events of the day and came down to the conclusion that this was going to be a very bad week. First the Minister claims that he is receiving death threats by name, Snape had never expected to live an easy life after the war…

He had honestly been planning on dying.

He sat up as he suddenly remembered he had to talk to Professor Sprout about her mandrakes she was growing, he wanted to see if he could test some of the sixth years with a challenging potion. He got to his feet and smirked as he realized the dizziness was gone.

It wasn't a long walk to the green houses and Snape remembered to grab his cloak this time. He saw Pomona had her lights on so the teacher was definitely still in the greenhouses; he opened the door, not bothering to knock as Pomona had told him that the greenhouse was open for him anytime he needed it.

"Professor Snape!"

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again and looking at the dirt-covered form of Neville, who was currently repotting some plants. Of course the boy would come here, Snape thought, annoyed. Herbology was one of the few things the child actually excelled at.

"Longbottom…is Professor Sprout here?" He gave the sandy haired Auror a curt nod before he looked around the green house.

"She actually just left for the night." Neville said sheepishly as he finished the plant he was working on. He stood and dusted his pants before looking at Snape. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Doubt it." Snape said dryly and turned to leave the greenhouse before he felt a hand grab onto his sleeve. He turned in surprise to see Neville glaring up at him and smirked a bit at the kid's sudden courage. "Longbottom?"

"I am sure that I can help you if you will let me." Neville stated flatly.

They regarded each other for a few seconds before Neville's eyes widened as he realized he was still holding onto Snape's sleeve. He let go immediately and muttered an apology as he stared at the ground. Snape grabbed the Auror's chin roughly causing Neville's eyes to water as he gripped hard.

"Do you have something you want to say to me?" Snape smirked as Neville grabbed the wrist that was holding his chin. The Auror forced Snape to let go of his face and Neville stared at Snape in surprise as he took a few steps back.

"I was just demonstrating how rude it is to grab people." Snape stated matter of factly before he looked around the room. "If you demand to be of some service to me, then maybe you can tell me how Professor Sprout's mandrakes are coming along."

Neville rubbed his chin a bit as he glared at the older man before he turned and went over to a row of pots that contained long green leaves. He moved the pots around and studied them carefully before he turned to Snape, still glaring.

"They look like they will be reaching adulthood in a month." Neville stated coldly, his face flushed with embarrassment.

"I see you were of some use then." Snape said boredly before he made his way to the door, he turned to Neville and opened his mouth to say something but then was suddenly dizzy again. He tried to grip the doorframe but his hand slid and suddenly the idiot child he had been teasing was holding him up.

"Professor Snape?" Neville's voice cracked as he held onto the man. Snape tried to glare at him but he felt disorientated. Snape growled as he saw Neville look at him with worry and tried to curse at the boy for getting so close but soon the world was spinning fast and he felt his body go limp before everything went black.

Neville took a deep breath before he threw Snape over his shoulder and made his way out of the door. He had to use magic to help him carry the older man up the stairs as the potions master wasn't the lightest person.

TTT

Draco growled as he walked down the street a little bit further before he turned to see Ron running at the back of the crowd. He smirked as he walked into an alley and hoped that maybe the redhead would pass right on by but he suddenly heard the thudding of feet behind him and Ron grabbed onto his shoulder and shoved the blonde against the dirty brick wall.

"Will you stop trying to get away from me?" Ron hissed before he was suddenly shoved back against the other wall.

"Don't you dare touch me!" Draco yelled as he pulled out his wand and pointed it to the redhead across from him. He watched Ron pull out his own wand as the blue eyes glared at him. "It's not my fault that you can't keep up!"

"You are deliberately making this harder for me!" Ron pointed his wand accusingly at Draco.

"As I said earlier, I am more than capable of taking care of myself in this city." Draco drawled out boredly, "Don't tell me that the Aurors have no other use for you except as a chaperone?"

"You're just mad because your mum wanted you to have a guard." Ron stated as he gripped his wand tighter as Draco sneered at him. "Or are you so much of a mother's boy that you can't even say no to her?"

Draco regarded the redhead in front of him with a bemused expression. He felt his grip on his own wand tighten as he stared at the wizard he knew was lesser than himself, at the poor student he had teased in school that had made it out of the war as a hero. He felt himself tremble as the redhead insulted him, his hair sticking up slightly as his face pinked a little in rage.

"You're just mad because my mother's still alive!" Draco said and as the last word left his lips his eyes widened as a blue streak of light passed right by his head.

The small hairs on his skin rose as the near impact of the magic before he raise his wand and set his jaw at the redhead that was now raising his wand to give another blow.

Draco dodged before he threw a spell at Ron who just blocked it. Ron attacked next sending light straight for the blonde and Draco dodged it only by inches before he sent another one. He could feel his hair falling out of the band that he had it tied back in before he frowned at the redhead who was now sending another spell towards him.

So the redhead had finally learned silent spell casting.

The blonde felt himself fall against the wall before he moved just in time to avoid another flash of blue light. He turned and sent his own red light towards the Auror who looked pissed the more Draco was able to dodge.

Draco was able to block another spell; he sent one of his own and watched as the redhead dodged it with ease. Ron growled as he sent another spell towards the blonde and it caused the wall behind Draco to explode. Draco was suddenly pulled forward, and he was shoved up against the other wall before the bricks from the last wall even touched the ground.

He shoved his wand against Ron's neck as the redhead had his pointed at Draco's chest. They were glaring at each other as they both took deep breaths. Ron's blue eyes were filled with such unadulterated anger that the blonde actually shivered under the redhead's hold.

It had been so long since he had seen eyes like that.

"I hate you!" As the words left Ron's mouth Draco knew the other man meant every word at that second as he tasted something coppery in his mouth.

"Good." Draco sneered before he felt Ron let go of him and the redhead took a few steps back. The blonde regarded the other man for a second as he watched Ron wipe his face and as they remained silent, the words Draco had spoken earlier hit him like a brick.

That was a new low, even for the blonde.

He opened his mouth to apologize but struggled to make a sound as Ron eyed him in annoyance. He watched the redhead dust himself off before he walked over to Draco again and held out his hand.

"You duel well."

Duel? Draco scoffed in his mind as he stared at the redhead's hand that was being offered to him. That wasn't a duel, it had been a fight!

Draco grabbed the hand and found the words he needed to say as he opened his mouth this time, "I'm sorry."

Ron blinked at the blonde a few times as the shook hands. His frown deepened and Draco suddenly looked at the ground. The redhead didn't seem to know how to take this reaction and he stuttered a bit and Draco looked back at him before he heard the redhead snort.

There was a moment of silence before suddenly Ron was laughing hard. Draco stared at the redhead with a blank expression, as he didn't know how to react. Ron looked like he was about to start crying any second as he finally patted Draco on the shoulder and took a deep breath.

"I can't believe you actually know how to apologize." Ron took another deep breath before he looked at Draco. "My god, I have to tell Harry."

"You will do no such thing!" Draco flushed lightly at that and glared at Ron.

Ron just patted Draco's shoulder again before he started to leave the alley. There was a small group of Muggles trying to look at what was happening and when they saw Ron they immediately started to ask questions.

"What happened?"

"I heard an explosion!"

"Who are you?"

"It's okay." Ron lifted his hands and they quieted a bit. "Me and my friend got in a fight and he set off some firecrackers to scare me."

None of the Muggles looked like the believed him.

"What he means is that while we were making out in the alley way, we scared the lady upstairs and she thought we were thieves." Draco placed his arm suggestively around Ron. "She threw her vase at us and we knocked over a few trash cans trying to dodge."

"Perverts." The woman closest to them glared at both of the men before she turned and walked away. The other Muggles just glared at them before they walked away mumbling about youngsters.

"Didn't they teach you how to lie in Auror training?" Draco smirked as he let go of Ron's shoulders.

"I just don't have as much practice as you do Malfoy." Ron leered almost playfully before he looked at his watch. "We better get you to your hotel."

"Already trying to get me in bed?" Draco teased as he walked by Ron.

"I'm not doing that!" Ron defended as he walked beside the blonde. "I just need to get you there and then I can go home."

"Pity." Draco sighed and he saw Ron glare at him.

This was going to be an interesting week.

Kingsley sighed into his hand as he paced around the window to his office. He had been doing this too much recently but it did seem to help his thoughts. He paused briefly as he looked over at the clock and realized that the building had been closed for an hour now.

It explained the noise his stomach suddenly made.

He sighed as he straightened up his desk, knowing full well that it wouldn't look the same when he came in the next morning because Percy would have most likely put new paperwork on it. At least the redhead put the paperwork in order of importance, even taking the liberty to throw away some memos he felt the Minister didn't need to waste his time on.

He grabbed his jacket and threw it on before he opened the door to leave.

"Finally done?" Shacklebolt knew that after being an Auror for over twenty years he really shouldn't have been surprised to find another person in the next room, and if he was surprised to at least not act it, but he couldn't help but jump a little as he stared at the small redheaded man that was now standing up.

"You've been waiting this whole time?" Kingsley found the idea of Percy waiting for him to be preposterous but at the same time he would have probably been just as surprised if the redhead hadn't been waiting for him.

"Of course." Percy gave the man a smirk as he pushed up his glasses before he started to make his way out into the hallway, the Minister following right beside the smaller man.

Kingsley tried to not think about the vivid red hair that was now moving side to side as he kept looking back at the taller man that was beside him. He knew the younger man was talking but it was more than likely just words for conversational purposes, as Percy would have talked to him in the office if it had been important.

Percy slowed as they made their way into the lobby and glanced up at the monument, the horn-rimmed glasses falling slightly on his nose as he sighed. The Minister fought the urge to pat the young man on the back before he heard someone calling him. Percy gave them some space as he walked over to the monument and Kingsley talked to the member of the Wizengamot who had forgot to ask the Minister to the dinner that was happening in two days.

After Kingsley promised he was going to go and waved the man off he turned back to Percy who was now rubbing his hand against the names carved. The older man didn't know if he should call Percy over and interrupt the moment but he felt like he was staring at something personal.

He walked over to the smaller man and was about to say something when Percy looked up at him. The kid's white skin covered in freckles, his enchantingly blue eyes staring up at the man questioningly. Kingsley savored the look, he motioned towards the exit and Percy followed him willingly.

The Minister honestly couldn't remember the moment he realized he was attracted to his undersecretary but he had noticed that one morning that Percy was the pale skinny man that followed him everywhere and then the next, the Minister hadn't been able to take his eyes off those thin hips that would lean against the door frame while the redhead read a memo.

There were threats running around the ministry, the Magical Creatures Department wanted a raise in funds and yet the Minister couldn't stop thinking about the way Percy bit his lip if he was thinking too hard, or the way the redhead chewed on the back of those wooden quills he had bought for when he working on paperwork.

"Minister?"

Shacklebolt blinked his eyes a few times as he realized he was now staring at the redhead. He felt his face heat up and smiled sheepishly at the younger man who nodded in understanding.

"Sorry Percy, I've a lot on my mind."

"Just get some rest, we have a busy day tomorrow." Percy said as he looked at his watch and then nodded at the Minister before he turned to make his walk to the apartment he lived at not too far from the Ministry.

Kingsley had the urge to call after him and ask him to dinner but had to stop himself as he watched the younger man leave.

He had to control himself.

He couldn't touch Percy, the young man was too innocent, the young man had put his future into the Ministry of Magic.

The Ministry that Kingsley now controlled and he wasn't going corrupt the young man with that power.

No.

The Minister sighed before he turned and apparated to his home in the country, away from the city.

He had more important things to deal with at the moment then a momentary crush on the young man he saw everyday.

TTT

Woooooo sooo here's the first chapter to 'Trouble in the Ministry'.

This chapter was mainly to establish what's going on…..then again the first chapter is usually for that isn't it? Haha This story will focus on each character…..equally I hope but I'm making the main pairing 'Draco/Ron' because…..they will actually do stuff that makes this fic M.

Aha aha aha

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!

Thanks to my beta again!

Review and let me know what you think!


	2. A Day of Suprises

I do not own HP or anything.

Hello~ Thank you guys for the reviews for the first chapter! I am glad I got such a positive response! Sorry it took so long for the next chapter but I promise to update more regularly from now on.

I have finally finished this quarter of school so it's summer time which means I will have plenty of time for fanfics and my fanart which I sell at conventions!! (And hopefully I'll get a job too….sigh)

Also: My current beta reader for this story has a lot going on right now so unfortunately this chapter did not get beta'd so I apologize in advance for any of my mistakes and hope you will all bare with me for the time being. (If anyone is interested in beta-ing for me let me know!)

Warning for this chapter: m/m sex and dirty talk, and some wand slinging (wink)

Enjoy!

OOO

Chapter 2: A day of Surprises

OOO

Snape idly wonders how he didn't know he, himself, had been poisoned.

He had been poisoned before so when he woke up with the aftertaste of death in his mouth he knew that poisoning was the only conclusion, and the dizziness before suddenly made sense. He opened his eyes slowly glaring at the bright windows above him and knew that Poppy put him in the bed that got the most sunlight in hope that he might actually tan a little.

He can't hate her for it because the sunlight warmed his skin with a pleasantness that Snape almost wanted to pretend he wasn't conscious for a little longer.

He however could feel a weight that was lying on his mattress near his lap, not touching him but close enough to annoy the potions master. He sat up slowly to see a mop of wavy sandy colored hair and almost wanted to shove the Auror off his bed at that instant. It seemed though, that the little movements that Snape had made in order to sit up were enough to wake the sleeping man.

Neville rubbed his eyes before yawning and popping his neck a bit, the teen then seemed to be confused as to where he was until he looked up at Snape and his eyes widened.

"You're okay!" Neville jumped up suddenly, clattering the chair behind himself loudly as he grabbed Snape's shoulder despite the older man's protest and looked into the other man's eyes. The younger man seemed to find that Snape looked okay enough to be let go before he gave to older man his space and called over the nurse.

Poppy came over in an instant with a smoking potion Snape knew she must have just brewed. He drank it at once, knowing it would taste bad as he glared at the Auror who was staring at him in shock.

"Is there a reason for me to be on the receiving end of this much of your attention?" Snape stated softly as he realized how sore his throat was.

"I can't believe you're okay." Neville said slowly as he sat down on the bed beside Snape's.

"Mr. Longbottom was worried he had made things worse by the time he got you here." Poppy stated as if to clear up why the boy was utterly amazed that Snape was alive. "He had to make a potion to slow down the potion when I wasn't here, I had been in the Great Hall at the time, but it goes to show you that even under pressure our Aurors perform beautifully."

"You made a potion?" Snape didn't hide his sneer when Neville nodded, "And I'm alive because of it?"

"I do say." Poppy nodded her head fervently as she grabbed Snape's wrist and measured his heartbeat. "Could hardly believe it myself when I saw that Neville Longbottom, the boy I nearly spent five years trying to cure from mistakes he made in your potions class, made such a good potion without even a text book."

Neville was flushing hotly by now as he didn't look up at the older man. "In training we had to memorize certain potions, and I knew where Madame Pomfrey kept the potion ingredients in the infirmary…..I had to do it."

Snape stared at the boy as he felt a smirk coming on, "So it took you this long to learn the proper way to brew a simple poisoning solution?"

"I…I…" Neville felt his neck heat up and tried to bring his face up so he could look at the potions master. When he finally managed the task he knew his face had to be redder than a Weasley's hair as he saw Snape smirking at him. "I thought you were going to die!"

"He would have." Poppy patted Neville on the back not helping the young man's blush before she turned to go to her office for something.

"May I ask how you knew I was poisoned?" Snape asked coolly as he straightened out his sheets.

"I've seen it before." Neville said a bit hesitantly. "On my first mission, the suspect I was supposed to pick up had been poisoned in the same way."

"Did you use your sudden knack for potions to save his life?"

"No." Neville's blush finally started to die down. "Harry had a bezoar with him and we were able to stop it, he probably would have died if Harry hadn't have been there."

"Ah, Potter and his infamous use of bezoars." Snape had a pompous tone as he said the words before he turned to Neville. "Well I suppose I should give you my gratitude or something."

"Sir?" The look on Neville's face made the sides of Snape's mouth twitch.

"I'm giving you my thanks for not failing like usual you and saving my life." Snape said as he sniffed a bit and Neville continued to stare at him with wide eyes.

"You're welcome sir." Neville stated softly and Snape watched the younger man take a deep breath of air before the wavy haired man looked at Snape with curiosity. "Can I ask if you remember how you were poisoned?"

Snape paused at that before he ran a hand through his black hair. He narrowed his eyes as he thought about everything he had eaten that day, he had made his own breakfast, but he had taken tea with the minister. Snape's eyes widened.

"The minister!" He turned to Neville, "Where is the Minister of Magic?"

Neville's eyes widened at that and Snape watched the young man take off out of the room. Snape found himself trying to get out the bed but his legs collapsed underneath him, he hated being poisoned.

OOO

Kingsley opened his eyes as he heard knocking at the door of his home. He sat up quickly and grabbed his wand as he ran over to the door and peaked through the small hole.

"Minister!" Percy's voice rang through the thick wooden door and the Minister opened his door quickly before he was suddenly tackled by the smaller man. "Why aren't you awake yet? How are you feeling? We need to go to the hospital right now, lets go, why are you not even dressed yet, no time for it now, we need to go."

"Percy what is this about?" Shacklebolt balanced himself against the wall as he was suddenly pulled down so Percy could inspect his eyes.

"Snape was poisoned when you had tea with him yesterday." Percy stated matter of factly before he let go of the older man and breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Severus was poisoned? Is he-"

"He's alive and fine, Neville saved his life." Percy ran his hands through his hair and the minister thought briefly about how those hands had just been on him. Percy rounded on him almost immediately though. "We need to go to the Ministry now, Robards is holding an Auror meeting and we need to be there."

"I need to change first." The minister sighed before he looked at the now blushing redhead that was looking at him as if he just realized how the older wizard was shirtless. Kingsley tried not to moan at the sight of the red faced man and quickly made his way back into his bedroom as he yelled out behind him. "There is food in the kitchen, if you're hungry."

The minister looked down at his scarred chest and suddenly felt self conscious.

He quickly changed his robes and made his way out of his room to see Percy waiting for him with toast in hand. The redhead handed the older man a piece as he took a bite of his own before they walked out of the house a few steps before turning.

Kingsley took a few steps through the hallway before he felt more than saw Percy next to him. They met Hermione who seemed to be relieved as she saw the man and she quickly fell in step behind them as they made their way into the Auror office.

"Minister." Robards smiled at the ex-Auror before he looked at the other men in the room. "Now that we are all here we can get down to business. Someone was either trying poison the minister and failed, or they were trying to poison Severus Snape and almost succeeded last night."

"What?" Harry looked at the man incredulously. "Is Snape okay?"

"Neville was able to save him." The man said shortly before he continued, "I believe this has something to do with we have been receiving about killing off those who were not punished for helping Voldemort."

"Can you be sure?" Williamson, an Auror with long hair asked as he looked over that Kingsley. "How do we know they weren't going to the Minister?"

"Because he would have poisoned all of the tea, wouldn't he have?" Dawlish stated as he folded his arms. "But who has access to what the minister drinks?"

"Anyone." Percy spoke up making the room look up at him, "Anyone could have tampered with the tea by the time it made it to the minister, we don't have any guards or rules on who delivers the tea."

"We do now." Doge said firmly as he looked up at Robards. "What about Malfoy?"

"Weasley went to go check on him a few moments ago, we should be hearing from them-" But before he could finish what he was saying the door to the office flew open to reveal a breathless Draco Malfoy glaring at the Aurors as Ron was holding onto the blonde's arm, as if he had tried to keep Malfoy out.

"What happened to Snape?" Malfoy demanded at once.

"He is alive and well thanks to Neville." Harry smirked a bit at both of Ron's and Draco's reaction.

"Longbottom?" Draco looked like he didn't believe Harry for a second before he turned to the Minister of Magic. "And you think this might be the group that is after us death eaters that got away?"

There was so much sarcasm in the blonde's voice that Kingsley was almost surprised the small blond was talking to him. The black man groaned as the Auror's went over their new precautions, now that they knew the person had a way into the ministry they had to be careful.

Anyone was a threat.

By the time he made it back to his office it was the time he would normally show up for work, his desk however still had the new paperwork for the day and Kingsley briefly wondered how Percy had gotten in when the redhead had been with him most of the morning.

Percy brought him a pitcher of tea and the Minister eyed it wearily before Percy poured a glass and took a sip himself. Kingsley was about to protest but the redhead took the shot without hesitating; they stood there for a moment before Percy put the glass down and poured one for the Minister.

"This one isn't poisoned." The redhead stated coolly as he handed the minister the glass.

"I don't want you to be my drink tester." The minister said softly as he looked at the cup then at the redhead. "What if that had been poisoned?"

"Then I would have to rely on you not to drink it after me and take me to the hospital." Percy stated matter of factly and the minister didn't know whether he should kiss the younger man or laugh, he had to settle for laughing though.

"I told him I should do it." Hermione stated as she handed Percy some papers. "He would have to be the one to take over if something happened to you after all."

"And then people would most likely accuse me of doing it." Percy scoffed as he looked over at the minister. "I much rather you stay in office so I can run things behind the scenes.

The minister didn't catch much of the conversation after that as he realized he wouldn't mind being poisoned if it was Percy doing it. He took a sip of his tea from the cup Percy had drank from and realized he needed to get to work or those pink lips would be yelling at him soon and not Hermione.

OOO

"Why are you even in London?"

Draco eyed his finger nails boredly as he sat on the couch in his hotel room. Ron had forced him out of the meeting after the Minister started talking about more sensitive information, obviously the minister didn't mind that the blond was in the room if he started talking about it but Ron had felt the need to drag him back to his hotel.

"Do you want to floo Snape?"

"It's Professor Snape to you." Draco stated as he finally looked over at the redhead that was now rolling his eyes. Draco had to admit that Auror training had done well to the redhead, Ron was slightly tanned though nothing like Charlie, his hair was in need of a hair cut and he had the suspicion that the redhead cut his own hair.

Draco's own hair was shoulder length, he could pull it back easily but some of the strands like to escape when he wasn't paying attention. He looked back over at the redhead to see two blue eyes staring at him curiously then he smirked.

"I'm here because I told my parents I wanted to move to the city, so in a sense I guess I'm flat shopping." Draco turned over so that he was now leaning over the cushion of the couch as he watched Ron cook eggs on the stove. "And I want to go to Hogwarts this evening to check on him, no need to floo the man while he is in the hospital wing."

"And what makes you think I am going to let you go to Hogwarts?" Ron frowned over at the blond as he lifted the pan of eggs of the burner.

"I don't remember needing your permission to go somewhere." Draco leered at the redhead before he flopped down on the couch so that he was lying down. "And it beats staying here, Snape got poisoned while he was in the Ministry, I think I would be safer at Hogwarts."

Ron didn't say anything to that but just handed Draco a plate of eggs and toast before hitting the blonde's feet so he could sit at the other end of the couch. They both regarded each other for a second before Ron rolled his eyes and Draco smirked.

Now all he had to do was find a proper flat before they went tonight.

But that was easier said then done.

"I don't see why you want to leave that huge house of yours." Ron said as they walked over to the third complex.

"I do think it's about time I moved out of my parent's home." Draco sighed as he opened the door and went into the office.

"I guess, it would be pretty hard to bring people home with your parents there." Ron nodded as he thought about when he had decided to move out.

"Actually, they don't seem to mind when I have guest…" Draco was now walking up the stairs behind an older man who was rambling about how great the living was in the area.

"I don't really know how my dad would have reacted." Ron thought gingerly before he shrugged. "But the Burrows gone so I guess it doesn't really matter."

"That lopsided place is gone?" Draco looked a little amused by that but Ron gave him a stern look telling the blond he was about to tread on something personal. "I was just confirming."

The old man in front of them stopped on the third floor and was about to open a door when Draco's voice stopped him.

"I want to live on the top floor." The man looked at Draco in surprise and the blond just sighed boredly, the old man then turned his gaze to Ron but the redhead just rolled his eyes.

As Ron and Draco left the complex the redhead turned to the blond. "In the last place you said that the top floor was too high, now you wanted an apartment on the top of this one and its two stories taller?"

"Oh lets go there." Draco completely ignored Ron as he walked across the street, ignoring the muggle cars that honked at him. Ron clenched his fists for a second before he followed the blond to the nice looking complex on the corner.

"You can't live here, it's a hotel." Ron said dryly and Draco frowned at him.

"Then what about that place." The blond pointed over to a simple looking building, Ron was about to say that he could try that one but paused as he recognized the building.

"You can't live there either."

"And why not?" Draco glared at the redhead.

"Because I live there." Ron said warningly but Draco smirked at this.

"My parents would feel more at ease if I told them I was living near an Auror." Draco said with mock concern as he started to walk towards the building.

"Malfoy, you can't live here!" Ron followed after him trying not to raise his voice. "I'm serious, I draw the line there!"

"I'm so scared." Draco said mockingly before he opened the door to the complex and went it.

Ron cursed a few times outside before he walked in to see that the office was closed, he felt himself lighten at that but then frown when he saw Draco start to walk up the stairs. "And where in bloody hell do you think you're going?"

"I don't need the manager if you live here." Draco stated as he went up a few more steps before turning to Ron. "Well are you going to follow me or have you finally decided to let the bad guys get me."

"You're the only bad guy here." Ron stated matter of factly as he followed the blond up the stairs. "What floor do you feel like living on in this building?"

"What floor do you live on?" Draco's grey eyes pierced his for a second with a smug look but as Ron was about to protest that he wasn't going to tell him the blond turned again. "Seven is a lucky number."

Ron's eyes widened as he continued to follow the blond. "I didn't say I lived on the seventh!"

"You would think that as an Auror you would know when Occlumency was occurring." The blond ran up the last few steps before he jumped on the seventh floor and looked back at the redhead who was still staring at him with wide eyes. "Did Potter never tell you about me?"

"No." Ron stated flatly as he looked around his all too familiar hallway before he looked at the blond who was eyeing him expectantly. "What?"

"Show me your room, unless you want me to break into someone else's."

"You wouldn't." Ron glared.

"Would I?" Draco asked innocently.

"I wouldn't give you the chance." Ron stated matter of factly before he pulled out his key and walked over to his door. "Maybe after you see this place then you will want to move on."

Ron's apartment was dusty, not from lack of being there but more of lack of actually doing things in it. He usually went out when he got a chance and other than that spent most of his time sleeping in his bedroom. It wasn't clean, but it wasn't messy so Ron didn't feel the need to suddenly kick the shirts on the ground under the sofa.

Draco eyed the place with curiosity before he saw all the doors that were closed. He simply felt the urge to open them at that moment, the first being a small coat closet, bigger than the first complex they looked at but still relatively small for Draco's personal assortment of coats.

"This is the kitchen." Ron pointed at the obvious tiled floor and stove right beside them. "Anything else?"

Draco just ignored him as he opened up the pantry in the kitchen and shrugged, why did he care how much room the pantry had? He didn't cook. The blond then went straight to the last closed door to reveal the redhead's bedroom, Ron making noises of protest behind him as he walked in.

The window should be bigger; he thought idly before he opened the closet and sneered. They wanted him to fit his cloths in that? Draco scoffed to himself before he took a better look out of the window, at least the view was nice, not on the top floor but at least he could see over most of the buildings around.

"Are you done yet?" Ron ran his hands through his hair as he sighed almost painfully. Draco turned to remark on the rudeness of some people before he spotted the bathroom and smirked.

"One more test."

Ron seemed to be intrigued by his wording as he watched the blond go into the bathroom and followed shortly after. Draco figured the bathroom was an acceptable size for one person as he looked at the shower, the blond moved the curtains and stepped in making sure he had ample space.

"What are you doing?" Ron sounded annoyed more than anything.

"I am testing the shower, come in here with me for a sec." Draco motioned for the redhead to come in but the Auror just blinked at him.

"Why do you need me in there too?"

"I need to see if it can fit two people, why else?" Draco stated as he motioned for Ron to hop in again.

"It can." Ron said flatly.

"Have you tried it personally then?" Draco smirked as Ron blushed but he did not receive an answer so the blond continued. "Hurry up then, I promise it doesn't hurt."

Ron scoffed at Draco then blinked at the shower a bit in confusion before he stepped in so that his back was to the blond and he was facing the showerhead.

"See, it fits tw-" Ron squeaked as he was suddenly pushed forward so that he had to put his hands on the tile to catch himself before he glanced back at Draco who was now holding his hips. "What the bloody hell?"

"This position seems to work fine." Draco said plainly as if he partook in this behavior daily before he smirked at Ron, "Do you have a position of choice?"

"NO!" Ron stood back up but was suddenly pressed face first into the tile with Draco against his back.

"Don't be shy Ronald; I would really like to know how you let your boyfriend fuck you." Draco pressed a little harder before he was suddenly shoved back and Ron spun, grabbing the blond and pushing him against the other side of the shower.

"You really like to insult me don't you?" Ron growled as he tightened his grip on Draco's shirt.

"Was the insult this time was that you were gay….or was it that you are the fuckee and not the fucker?" Draco smirked haughtily before he grabbed Ron's arms that were holding him down. "But since you don't deny any of it…"

"I don't see where any of that is your business?" Ron shoved Draco harder against the shower causing the blond to hiss a bit before he let go and stepped out of the shower.

"Well, at least I know the shower has room for two….maybe even three." Draco said airily before he followed after Ron who was getting ready to leave the apartment. "Are you already done?"

"No more flats for you today, we're going to the ministry to see if they have any clues yet." Ron stated as he held the door open for Draco.

The blond just smirked as he passed the redhead before he paused and eyed Ron, "Just for your information, if you ever want to fuck, I'm always up t-"

"I would never be that desperate." Ron glared at Draco before slamming the door shut behind them and continuing,

Draco just sighed as he shook his head behind the man in front of him.

That had been a serious offer.

OOO

Lupin pressed his lips firmly against the man's across from him trying to remember how he had gotten into this situation. He felt the older man grab onto his robes as they heard footsteps grow louder.

The alarm, that stupid muggle noise maker that had gone off when he had tried to enter the closed store, it was the alarm's fault.

He had asked Arthur to come with him on this assignment to find what was said to be an enchanted vase, the only problem was that it was in a china shop that was closed due to the owner being in the hospital. Lupin remembered opening the door when suddenly this loud screaming noise happened, Arthur was suddenly yelling at him to silence it, which was easier said than done as they had no idea what was making the noise.

Then Arthur had sent the vase to the Ministry with just a flick of his wand when there were red and blue lights outside the window of the store. Both men ran outside to the back alley, Lupin preparing to apparate before Arthur tripped onto the ground.

He couldn't just leave the redhead behind.

Arthur whispered something about the muggle police and then the loud screaming noise of an alarm suddenly made sense to the werewolf. The cops had to be about to turn the corner when suddenly Lupin was pulled into a kiss, it was awkward and forced but it was definitely a kiss.

"What the hell?" One of the coppers must have spotted them.

Lupin was about to pull away when he felt Arthur open his mouth, he growled at the man's sudden submission and he deepened the kiss, Arthur moaning a bit as the redhead wrapped his arms around the younger man.

"It's just two poofs." An older sounding cop stated before Lupin heard them turn around. "I told you that alarm was just a fluke, probably the owner's cat."

Lupin felt Arthur's grip on him loosen and had to control the urge to press himself up against the man. Their lips parted and Lupin stared at the blue eyes that seemed to be staring at him in shock.

That had been one hell of a kiss for just a distraction.

"Sorry." Arthur was suddenly avoiding his gaze with a pink blush and Lupin felt the need to keep his hold on the man.

"Arthur?" Lupin found his voice that croaked a little bit, his hands staying on the older man shoulders. The redhead continued to look away, the blue eyes almost looking as if they were scared; Lupin felt Arthur's hands push him softly away but the werewolf didn't budge.

The redhead was biting his lip and Lupin had to fight the urge to shove the man against the wall and kiss him. Arthur's hands were pushing a little firmer now and Lupin reluctantly moved back.

"We should get back." Arthur said softly and Lupin couldn't ignore the small waver in it as he grabbed the older man's wrist.

"Arthur, what wa-"

"Remus we really should g-"

Arthur stopped his interruption of the graying hair man when he looked over at the werewolf's eyes, his mouth closing abruptly before tears started to burn in his eyes. Lupin didn't let go of his wrist but instead did what his body had been screaming at him to do.

He shoved Arthur roughly against the wall, enjoying the sound of the older man hiss before he kissed him, Arthur holding onto the younger man as if his life depended on it. Lupin was pressing his body against the trembling one, his hand running down Arthur's side as the other one grabbed the back of the redhead's neck forcing the kiss deeper.

He could hear Arthur whimper before he was pushed back roughly.

Lupin licked his lips as he stared at the man that was leaning against the wall for support. Arthur was blinking at him with such shock that the werewolf would have laughed but he was afraid some sort of noise aside from their breathing would break this spell.

"I…" And the spell was broken and suddenly Arthur was spinning.

Lupin watched the redhead apparated away before he brought his fingers to his lips and smirked a bit. He had never thought……… then again maybe he had, but then did that mean Arthur felt something too? There was a loud banging noise on the other end of the alley that revealed a stray dog knocking over a trashcan for food and Lupin suddenly felt the need to chase after the redhead as he spun on spot.

The apparating entrance at the ministry was empty, of course it would be since Arthur probably ran as soon as he got there but Lupin made his way through the halls. He was about to get to Arthur's office when he ran into Williamson, one of the Auror's he had worked with a few times a while back and the Auror smiled brightly when he saw Lupin.

"I was just looking for you!"

"I'm kind of busy." Lupin tried to sound polite as he eyed Arthur's door.

"If you're looking for Arthur he just left, something important came up or something." The Auror stated dismissively before he looked at Lupin curiously. "He seemed worried about something."

"Did he?" Lupin asked with a forced smirk before he sighed. "What did you need me for?"

"We're looking up some things, on who we think the suspect is, but Robards wants to talk to you, you got a minute?"

Lupin looked at the door one more time before he nodded and followed the Auror down the hall. He would just have to talk to Arthur later, its not like the redhead could avoid him forever anyway.

Lupin brought his fingers to his lips slowly as a small smile formed on his lips.

Arthur Weasley?

OOO

Neville growled as he followed after the billowing black robes in front of him.

"Madame Pomfrey really thinks you should stay in bed a little longer!" He yelled at the man in front of him.

"I was there when she made her opinion known." Snape said dryly as he turned towards the younger man behind him. Neville was glaring at him and Snape just rolled his eyes. "I promised Professor Flitwick to help him with his club."

"Then I'll do it!" Neville stated as he went over to stand beside the dark haired man. "I think I am perfectly capable of handling Flitwick's club."

"Neville!" A high pitch voice came from behind the hall before Professor Flitwick came around and smiled at the two men. "You are going to help out with the club?"

"I'm just filling in for Snape today; Madame Pomfrey really thinks he should take it easy for the next few days." Neville said quickly before Snape could even speak and the small teacher smiled happily.

"It would be great to have an Auror show the kids how to duel." Flitwick turned and proceeded to head to the Great Hall where the duel club meeting was taking place.

"Dueling Club?" Neville looked over a Snape in somewhat surprise. They had only had a dueling club for one year while he attended Hogwarts and it was only able to last one session before all hell broke loose.

"Flitwick is a dueling champion." Snape said boredly, "I do the demonstrations with him, though he is far more competent then that Lockhart."

Neville had to agree to that as he entered the hall to see it filled with students, apparently this club was very popular. He turned to Snape who just rolled his eyes at Neville before the young man frowned and walked onto the stage Flitwick had set up for them to duel on.

"I am happy to say that our club had been given a pleasant surprise!" Flitwick said almost beside himself with joy as Neville waved at some of the kids he recognized from when he attended Hogwarts. "Auror Neville Longbottom and I will be giving you a demonstration today."

Neville's eyes widened as he looked at the smaller man, he was going to duel Professor Flitwick. He turned his gaze to Snape who was now smirking at him and Neville felt his stomach knot as he looked over at Flitwick. He couldn't duel his old charms professor!

"Okay then Mr. Longbottom." Flitwick turned and so did Neville; he would just have to go easy on his teacher. They both bowed before they turned and walked to each other's respected end of the table.

Neville took a few steps forward and put up his wand up just before he went flying back to hit the stage on his back. He blinked a few times as he stared up at the ceiling before Snape was leaning over him with a snide smirk.

"Already losing at a duel Mr. Longbottom?" Neville growled as he sat up and hopped to his feet, Flitwick smiling at him, the sandy haired Auror got in position again as did the smaller man.

Neville flicked his wand but just as he did the barely saw Flitwick's hand move and the hex was blocked before he was flying back again, this time he landed on his feet and sent another hex.

"I almost wish you were a student so I could excuse your poor dueling to lack of experience." Neville could here Snape's voice echo in the hall and some of the students laughed.

Neville was able to block a few hexes from the Charms teacher but none of his were able to hit. He turned to dodge another as he sent a red stream of light towards the teacher, Flitwick was a lot faster than he looked and Neville soon found himself flying back again. He took a deep breath as he landed on his feet one more time, sending water from his wand the same time the older man sent out fire.

The steam blocked his view of the teacher and he put his wand up, ready to block, before the steam turned into snow and fell to the stage with a splash, Flitwick already sending something else at him. He smirked as he dodged again, he could feel sweat break on the back of his neck. He held his wand hand in the air behind him as he readied for the small teacher's next attack, he could see that the students had backed a little further away from the stage by now.

Flitwick moved his arm in a circular motion and suddenly Neville felt like he was being pushed back by wind, one of the banners in the Great Hall not being able to take the force start falling and Neville smirked as he pointed his wand at it. Suddenly there were feathers everywhere in the room, the wind blowing them everywhere making it hard to see in front of you without being pelted with a few. Neville took this moment to send a spell at the area Flitwick had to be around and was rewarded with a small thud and the wind stopping.

The small charm's teacher was on one of his knees and Flitwick's hair was sticking up on one side, his glasses barely holding onto the end of his nose, and there was a wild gleam in his eyes.

"It's been a while." The small teacher smirked and Neville had his wand up to block the next tirade of spells.

Flitwick was relentless, Neville almost fell off the stage a few times and he could see Snape smirk at his trouble. Neville glared as he finally flicked his wand at the small teacher just at Flitwick did. There was a small burst of wind that Neville barely felt before he suddenly saw his wand flying in the air, he turned to see Flitwick ready another attack and threw his hand out towards his wand to attempt to grab it.

Time seemed to stop as Neville struggled to reach it before he felt a tingling at the end of his hand then suddenly his wand was there as if it had never left and Neville turned just in time to block the next spell. Neville laughed a bit and turned to give Snape a rude gesture when he heard the older man mumbling only to realize his mistake.

In order to flick Snape off he had left his back open.

Neville was suddenly landing on the floor off of the stage and he groaned a bit before the room suddenly broke out in applause. He smiled sheepishly at the students before looking over Flitwick who was looking at him in surprise.

"Wandless magic?" Neville turned to look at Snape who was giving him the same look that Flitwick was.

"What?" Neville asked trying to hear what the older man was talking about over the students roar over the fine duel they saw.

"When did you learn wandless magic?" Flitwick was now standing excited beside Neville as he grabbed the young man's wand hand after Neville put his wand up.

"I don't know wandless magic." Neville laughed at them before he was rushed by students. Neville wanted to ask his two teachers what they were talking about but he spotted the familiar form of Harry at the end of the Great Hall.

Neville made his way out as he came up to the other Auror and Harry smiled at him. "You look popular."

"Did something happen?" Neville asked but Harry just shook his head. "We're heading back to headquarters, we think it's someone in the ministry and we want everyone back."

"What about-"

"I believe Snape can take care of himself as long as he doesn't drink something from strangers." Harry smirked a little.

"I believe you should still address me as Professor Snape." A cool voice interrupted the two and Neville looked over at the potions master who was glaring at Harry.

"I'm just taking Neville back." Harry said happily as he patted Neville on the shoulder.

"Then I guess I should give you my thanks." Snape sighed before he looked at Neville who was still trying to figure out what Snape and Flitwick had been talking about. "Professor Flitwick says he enjoyed the duel and sincerely hopes that you will honor him with another demonstration before the year is up."

"Sure." Neville said with a laugh as Harry looked at him in surprise. As they made there way off the school grounds the dark haired Auror looked at Neville in surprise.

"Who won the duel?"

"Professor Flitwick." Neville sighed in defeat. "I might have won if I hadn't tried to show Snape the bird."

Harry coughed at that then laughed as he looked over at Neville in amusement. "Well Flitwick is a dueling champion."

Neville just nodded as they took a few steps out of the gate and apparated.

OOO

Percy sighed as he threw more folders on his desk and looked over at Hermione's neat desk. He rolled his eyes a bit as his own childishness for wanted to go throw some paperwork on her desk, it wasn't her fault that she didn't have any real responsibilities and thus was able to finish her paperwork early enough to leave work before six in the afternoon.

He ran his hands through his hair before glancing at the minister's office; the minister was at a meeting that would probably take a few more minutes. Percy just looked at the paperwork on his desk one more time before going into the empty office; he needed some books to finish this.

He walked over to the huge book shelf and found the book he needed on the top. Percy rolled his eyes in the irony that the one book he really needed would be of course where he couldn't reach it. He looked at his hands for a second before reaching up, if he could just get a little higher.

He felt the bottom of the book's spine and pushed up on his toes before he felt a warm body behind his, Percy froze as he watched a dark hand pass his and grab the book, there was a soft chuckle behind his ear and the redhead could feel his face heat up. Kingsley pulled the book down a bit so that Percy could grab it and the redhead took it though the minister still hadn't let go.

Percy turned around to look at the minister wondering why the older man still hadn't let go of the book when suddenly there were lips against his. Percy jumped back immediately, his head hitting the shelves behind him as he dropped the book that the minister had finally let go of. They both stared at each other for a second as Percy stared at the older man who seemed hurt by Percy's reaction.

The redhead didn't understand.

It made no sense.

Why did the Minister of Magic just kiss him?

The Minister placed both his hands on the shelves above Percy's head as he leaned over the smaller man. He opened his mouth to say something; Percy could see a faint blush on the older man's cheeks and felt himself blushing more.

"I'm sorry Percy." Kingsley finally said softly as he looked down at the blue eyes that were staring at him. "I didn't mean-"

So it had been a mistake? Percy thought quickly as he looked at the chest that was in front of him. Had Percy turned too soon and the Minister, not moving quick enough, accidentally brushed their lips together? Percy closed his eyes for a second because he knew that it made no sense but as he looked up at the older man he suddenly found himself talking.

"It was an accident, don't worry about it." Percy smiled at the older man as he made movement to leave the room but suddenly Kingsley's arms were on a lower shelf so that Percy was now stuck between the shelf and the older man.

"It wasn't an accident." Kingsley said firmly and Percy eyed the man in confusion. "I was apologizing because this isn't how I meant for you to find out."

Percy really felt like he needed to leave. He opened his mouth to say something but the way the older man was towering over him was intimidating, he could feel the heat of the body in front of him. Instead he just stared at the older man wondering why the Minister wasn't letting him go after all it had only been an accident or maybe even a joke.

Wouldn't be the first time someone kissed Percy just to tease him about it later.

"I like you Percy."

Well, Percy thought, now the minister was taking the joke too far.

Then there was a large warm hand against his cheek and he looked back up at the bigger man before he was being kissed again, he tried to move back but the hand on his cheek was now behind his neck keeping him forwards as he the older man lick at his lips. Percy felt the other arm wrap around his waist as he was suddenly pressed into the other man. He opened his mouth to yell as the man but then there was a tongue.

Percy made a noise as he felt the minister deepen the kiss, he could feel the man's heat radiating against his own skin, could taste the need the minister had at that moment, could feel the Minister's fingers massage the back of his neck.

Percy moaned into the kiss as he felt tears well up in his eyes. The minister biting his lip in response to the noise and then suddenly Percy had grabbed the older man's robes and shoved. The redhead hit the book shelf again and he tried to breath as he stared at the man across from him.

Kingsley was backing up now too, the older man stopping when he hit his desk and staring at the redhead in front of him in shock.

"Percy, I…"

"I got to go." Percy left the book he needed on the ground as he made his way out of the office, he was about to pass through the door when suddenly there was a hand on his wrist stopping him.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to-"

"You didn't mean to force your confession on me or you didn't mean to kiss me without my consent?" Percy glared at the man as he tried to catch his breath. "Let go of me."

"No." The minister tightened his grip on the smaller man and looked at Percy almost pleadingly. "I didn't mean to force anything on you, I'm sorry."

Percy didn't look at the other man, he didn't think he would be able to while his body was trying to decide if it was angry or not. He closed his eyes as he took a deep breath; he knew he wasn't angry; he just needed time to think. He opened his eyes to look at the older man who was now avoiding Percy's gaze now. "Let go of me Minister, please."

Kingsley looked up at Percy then and slowly loosened his grip on the wrist while staring at the younger wizard, not knowing what to do.

"I need to think." Percy said calmly as he pushed up his glasses, trying not to break eye contact as he spoke. "I think you should do the same thing, go home and think."

"But-"

"This is the only time I will let you leave the office with unfinished work." Percy said curtly as he smirked a little bit. "You better take advantage of it."

Kingsley nodded as he finally let go of the wrist.

Time to think.

OOO

"Have you seen Arthur?"

Ron turned to see Lupin looking at him hopefully, the young man looking at the clock on the wall before looking back at Lupin just shrugged.

"He should be in his office."

"He's not."

"Maybe he went home on time for once."

"He still hasn't clocked out." Lupin sighed as he sat beside Ron's desk and looked over at the redhead that had been no help at all.

Ron just blinked a few times as he tried to think of why Lupin would need to see his father. He yawned as he looked over at the clock that was still telling him it was only seven in the afternoon. He looked back over at Lupin who was now touching his lips in thought and Ron just rolled his eyes.

If Lupin really needed to find his father then the werewolf should just wait in his dad's office.

Ron looked over at the couch at the end of the Auror office that he had conjured earlier to see that Draco was still sleeping on it. He had dragged the blond here in hope that Draco would find something to distract himself while Ron finished off the paperwork he had been avoiding but the blond only demanded a couch and then went to sleep.

Did Draco not sleep at his hotel room last night?

"If you see him, let me know okay?" Ron turned back over to Lupin and it took him a few seconds to remember what they were talking about before he gave the graying haired man a nod then the werewolf left.

He looked back over at the couch to see two grey eyes regard him with a bit of a smirk. "Are you done with whatever you do yet?"

"Just finished." Ron yawned again and stood from his chair, he pointed his wand at the couch and Draco jumped out of the way just in time for the piece of furniture to disappear again. They glared at each other for a second before Neville and Williamson walked into the office.

"Are you heading back home?"

"Yeah mate." Ron smiled over at his friend as Neville nodded before looking at Draco. "Are you going back to the hotel?"

"No." Draco said boredly as he rolled his eyes at their expressions. "Didn't Robards tell us that we needed to be careful around the ministry?"

"Yeah…but I don't see why that means you aren't going to stay at the hotel." Ron said shortly but Draco just eyed him like he was stupid.

"And who do you think set up my hotel?" Draco asked a bit offended by the crazy look Ron was still giving him.

"The Ministry." Neville sighed as he looked at Ron. "Maybe you two could just stay together for the next few days, wouldn't hurt since you're supposed to be his guard."

Ron looked like he was about to protest before Draco put an arm around him and looked over at Neville with amusement. "Why I think that is a brilliant idea Mr. Longbottom."

"I bloody hell don't!" Ron glared at the blond then at Neville but then another voice cleared and they turned to see Williamson smiling at them from his desk with Robards in front of it.

"I think it's a good idea."

Ron groaned as he made his way out of the Ministry with Draco hot on his heels, at least the blond was following him willingly now and that beat having duels in alleys but did Draco really have to stay at his apartment?

"I promise to stay on my side of the bed." Draco smirked as Ron eyed him in disbelief.

"You aren't sleeping in my bed!"

But as Ron sat in his bed staring at the ceiling, he wondered how the blond had managed it. He turned over slightly so he could look over at Draco who appeared to be sleeping already and rolled his eyes. Why did it seem the blond always got what he wanted and Ron never did?

He rolled the other way so that his back was to the blond and tried to get some sleep. He popped his neck for a second before settling on the pillow, he tried to force sleep to come before found himself moving around a little more he sighed. Then suddenly there were hands around his waist and he was pulled so that he was against Draco's chest as the blond glared at him.

"Will you stop moving?" Draco muttered.

"I'm just trying to get comfortable!" Ron defended as he felt his face flush up, he could feel Draco's hand on his stomach and he looked over at the blond. "What are you doing?"

Draco just smirked before he pushed Ron down and moved so that he was slightly sitting up next to the redhead, his long fingers ghosting across Ron's body underneath the sheets. Ron shivered as he felt a cold hand under his shirt on his side and opened his mouth to protest when suddenly Draco's mouth was on his.

Ron tried not to enjoy the softness of Draco's lips; he was pulling back before one of the blonde's hands was pulling his hair so that he opened his mouth, Draco deepening the kiss. Ron tried to force himself to hate the hand that was on his chest but soon found himself moaning into the kiss. Draco pulled apart then, smirking at the redhead.

"What was that for?" Ron asked trying to sound annoyed but it only came out breathless.

"It's an offer." Draco said as he pressed his lips against Ron's one more time. "A really good offer."

Ron tried not to think about the last time he got laid.

One year three months and eighteen days ago.

He tried to think of the last time there had been a warm body in his bed next to him but as Draco's hand under his shirt rubbed across one of his nipples he couldn't help but gasp. He looked over at the blond was looking at him smugly and he tried to think about how he shouldn't do this when he is supposed to be guarding the blonde.

He tried to think of how much trouble he would get in if he did this as he put one of his hands in the blond hair and stared into the grey eyes that were regarding him. He tried to think of what his punishment would be as he pulled the blond down into a kiss briefly wondering if Draco would be worth it.

He felt the blonde's hand slide down his chest and he suck in his breath as he felt Draco cup his still clothed cock.

"I knew you liked me." Draco teased against Ron's lips as his hand continued it's ministrations making Ron mumble back.

Ron just fell back on his pillow letting the blond have access to his neck as he tried to enjoy the ride.

He was probably going to hate himself in the morning.

"When was the last time someone did this to you?" Draco asked with curiosity as he threw Ron's shirt off the bed and looked at the unmarked flesh. "You almost look like a virgin."

"As if I would have given you the honor." Ron said as he rolled his hips against Draco causing the blond to moan a bit.

"No?" Draco looked at Ron in mock surprise as he undid the tie in the redhead's pajama pants before he slid the material down and took hold of Ron's cock. Ron groaned at the rough touch but still spread his legs a little further and the blond chuckled. "I would like to think I can be pretty convincing."

"I'm sure you ca-ah-an be." Ron bit his lip as Draco's free hand pinched on of his nipples.

Draco pumped Ron's growing erection a few times as he smirked down at the redhead who was gazing up with such an expression the blond felt himself grow hard just by how those blue eyes were staring at him. He had to admit that he had found Ron more attractive as the redhead grew older, and the blond was always one to show his appreciation for beauty.

He took Ron's cock in his mouth as went down all the way causing the redhead to gasp as he hummed a bit. Ron's fingers were in his hair and Draco smirked before he pulled up and then went down again.

Ron growled as he felt Draco go down again and felt the need to move his hands against the soft back that he could see now. He briefly wondered when Draco had taken off his shirt, or if the blond had just come into bed shirtless as he moved his hands over the skin. Then Draco pulled up all the way so that their faces were only centimeters apart before Ron placed his lips against the blonds gently.

Draco crawled up as he shoved Ron back down on the mattress, the blond looking around the room before Ron's eyes widened in acknowledgement for what the blond was looking for.

Ron reached over to the bedside table that was beside him and opened the first drawer grabbing a small tube before throwing it at the blond. Draco smirked as he caught it before he placed it on the covers and grinded his erection with Ron's making them both hiss.

Draco's tongue was in his mouth again and Ron sucked on it with need as he felt his erection scream for release. He tried to move his hips against Draco's but the blond was holding him down now and finally opening the tube. A clear gel was on the blonde's fingers and Ron moaned in anticipation.

"You sound like such a slut with all those noises you make." Draco smirked at the redhead. Ron opening his mouth to retaliate before a finger was shoved not gently in him and he groaned at the intrusion. "See what I mean?"

"Malfoy…" Ron panted as the finger moved in him, he was still trying to move his hips but Draco's other hand had him firmly in place. "I hate you."

"Do you?" Draco asked as if he didn't care and he inserted another finger roughly making Ron blink at the ceiling as he tried to relax into the scissoring motion.

Ron felt more of the gel be added as suddenly there was another finger and he tried not to come at being filled by three fingers. He arched up and suddenly he felt teeth against his neck, he moaned as Draco bit and sucked as his skin while the fingers continued their preparation. He felt them pull out of him and was about to say something before Draco's mouth was covering his, he moaned as he felt the blond move their position around so that now Draco was in between his legs.

He felt Draco's erection at his entrance and groaned again before he felt the blond suddenly still. Ron opened his eyes and looked at the grey ones that were looking at him gleefully.

"I want you to say you want my cock up your ass."

Ron felt his face heat up as his eyes widened. What did the blond think he was getting at? Ron tried to rock his hips but now both of Draco's hands were pressing against them and Ron gasped as he felt Draco lean forward and kiss his chest.

"Say it." Draco whispered against the warm skin.

"No." Ron choked as he felt himself tremble. He started to feel anger at the blond as the tried to wriggly under the grasp, anything for more friction, for his release. Ron groaned as he felt Draco lick one of his nipples.

"Open your eyes."

Ron opened his eyes then as he looked at Draco who was still holding onto him. The blond pressed himself only slightly against Ron's entrance before he spoke again. "Say it."

"I want…your cock.." Ron trembled as he felt Draco start to move into him. "In my ass!"

Ron finished the last part quickly before Draco thrust fully inside him and he cursed as he felt the blond pressed hard against him. There were lips on his as he trembled against Draco's body the blond sat up and rocked his hips lightly against Ron as he smirked down at the redhead under him.

"Now whose cock do you want?" Draco said and Ron glared.

"I want your fucking father's cock! Now shut the hell up and get on with it!" Ron yelled as he pulled the blond down into a bruising kiss, Draco moaned into the kiss before he the blond grabbed Ron's legs and lifted them up as the parted.

"You are going to pay for that." Draco glared at Ron.

"I hope so." Ron smirked up at the blond before he screamed as Draco started to pound roughly into him, the pace would keep changing as the blond would move quick for a few second then slow down then speed up again.

Ron was moaning and squirming as he felt Draco's hands squeezing his legs, there would be bruises in the morning. He suddenly felt Draco pull out all the way, the redhead looked over at the blond to protest before he was suddenly turned over so that he was on his knees and his hands were gripping the headboard. He felt Draco's teeth on his back before he was thrust into again and Ron felt himself coming hard as Draco continued his ministrations.

Ron felt his arms trembled before he felt Draco slow down, the blond grabbed Ron's now flaccid cock and started to pump it again, Ron made a noise of protest but Draco just smirked at him.

"I can go all night." The blond smirked against the redhead's skin and Ron wondered if this was Draco's punishment. Ron felt himself push against the blond in anticipation as Draco continued to thrust into him.

He was going to be sore in the morning.

OOO

Arthur stared at his desk in front of him.

When had he gotten here?

He looked at the clock on his wall to see it pointing both hands at the number 12.

It was midnight?

He brought his hands up to his head as he tried to think what he had been doing that day, he closed his eyes as he remembered when he had woken up that morning.

When he had woken up he had taken a shower and gotten dressed for work. He made too much toast and left the extra ones in the microwave for when he got back today and then made it to work almost an hour early.

He spent some time starring at the monument but then ran into Perkins who rode with him to his office in the elevator. He had barely sat down in his office when Lupin came in asking for Arthur to help him get an enchanted vase.

Lupin.

Arthur groaned as he remembered pulling the man into a kiss in the alleyway. He had thought that maybe the muggle police would just treat them like alcoholics but then Lupin had kissed him and……

Lupin had kissed him.

Arthur felt his face flushed as he thought about the werewolf's mouth against his, the younger man's tongue invading him. He closed his eyes as he tried to remember what happened after that, he could go back to that later but right now he needed to remember what had happened today.

He had apparated back to the ministry after Lupin had….had kissed him, Arthur forced himself forward, and then ran to his office. He remembered feeling suddenly light headed as he walked into his office before he suddenly felt the need to walk around the ministry.

He walked around the ministry for over twelve hours.

Arthur paled as he remembered the soft whisper telling him to walk around, he could still feel the lightness he had been engulfed in as he listened to the whisper.

Arthur stood up suddenly before throwing his door open and running to the Auror office.

Arthur Weasley had just been under the Imperius Curse.

OOO

End of Chapter Two!

So what do you guys think so far?

I hope you like it as I found it really fun to right this chapter! (Arthur and Percy being my favorite characters are always fun to write!) And the wand duel was fun too!!

Next chapter will have some more fun…..kekeke

The weather at my current location has been really nice so I have been out and about in the sun (for once haha) and I must say it feels nice when there is a hot breeze. The humidity kills me though. I know this might be random but I bring it up because the story is supposed to be written during January when it is still quite cold so it is fun to write about cold whether when its so hot and humid outside that I have to take my cds out of my car so they don't melt this summer. (happened to me once…)

I hope you guys are having a great week!

Please Review~~


	3. A Day of Answers

Disclaimer: I do not own HP and yadda yadda….

Here you guys go and I hope you had a fun week! I promised several of you guys that I would have this chapter out by this weekend so here you go!

Enoy~

OOO

Chapter 3: A Day of Answers

OOO

Lupin groaned as he woke up and stared outside of his window to see the sun still hadn't risen yet. He plopped his head back down on the pillow ignoring the fact that his mind was reminding him that he had wanted to wake up early today before he finally turned over.

He was going to talk to Arthur today regardless if the redhead wanted to talk or not.

Lupin hadn't been able to get his mind off of the redhead for the past day and he wanted to talk to Arthur about it. He had been attracted to the man before but never thought that Arthur would be willing to….well to anything with him but after that kiss yesterday.

That kiss made Lupin want more kisses from Arthur.

He sat up glancing at his small calendar and smiled a bit as he saw the circle that told him Teddy would be returning from his trip with Andromeda in a few days. The werewolf forced himself off the bed as he made his way to the shower and turned on the hot water before walking to his closet to grab some robes. After finding some he thought looked like they matched he made his way back into the bathroom and stripped out of his nightwear before jumping into the steaming water.

He hissed as he felt it hit his protesting body and groaned as his right foot became numb as it tried to it wake up. Lupin hit his head on the tile as he closed his eyes and let the water run over him as he planned his day.

He would corner Arthur as soon as he got there.

He would find the redhead and pull him to somewhere private no matter what scene the redhead made, Arthur probably would come quietly though. Lupin grabbed some shampoo as he lathered up his hair. Then what?

He would ask Arthur about the kiss.

Depending on the answer Lupin might get to kiss the redhead again, even if the answer wasn't to his liking Lupin would probably still kiss the redhead. Maybe he should make sure they talk in Arthur's office so that he could lock the door behind him so if he pushed the redhead against the wall they wouldn't be interrupted.

Lupin growled as he felt the bottom of his stomach stir a little and quickly washed the soap out of his hair.

Now was not the time for the wanking in shower.

Lupin held out his hand and accio'd his towel before he started to dry off his body. He would need to get to the ministry before Arthur did so that they could have a proper conversation before they needed to work. Even if they did no talking in the process of their conversation.

Now he was just getting his hopes up.

Lupin dressed quickly before he walked through his still dark house and went through the door. He took a few steps before he was suddenly back at the ministry and he passed through the empty hallways. The lobby was eerily calm and empty as Lupin passed by it before he made his way to the elevators.

It didn't take long to get to his floor and he walked by a few doors before he opened up the door to Arthur's office, only to find it empty.

Lupin hadn't been planning on finding it empty.

He stood there for a few moments before he looked down the hall, there was a light on in the Auror office so Lupin made his way down there just to peak in. He opened the door and opened his mouth to greet whoever was in there but what greeted him was a pale Arthur and a worried looking Robards.

"Remus?" Arthur said in surprise though his voice sounded rough while Robards regarded the werewolf.

"Did you need something Lupin?" Robards seemed to be studying Lupin for a second and Lupin just looked between them before settling on Arthur.

"I wanted to talk to Arthur." Lupin saw Arthur's eyes looked confused for a second before they widened and a light blush formed on the redhead's cheeks.

"I'm afraid Arthur-"

"We should tell him." Arthur spoke quietly at the Head of the Auror department eyed him before glaring at Lupin.

Lupin just blinked a few times as he tried to figure out what was going on but then Robards seemed to be studying him. Lupin for the most part got along with Robards but they had never been best of mates so Lupin just stood there and waited for their decision.

"Do you trust him?" Robards voice was cold.

"With my life." Arthur confirmed though he looked away from Lupin when he said it and the werewolf felt his chest flutter for a second at the news.

Lupin walked into the office fully and shut the door behind him before he walked over to the two men. Robards nodded his approval at Arthur's words before he pointed at a chair next to Arthur for the werewolf to sit in and Lupin obeyed before he looked at the redhead. Robards took a seat himself as if he had been standing all night and he grabbed the paper on top of Neville's desk to fan himself.

"Arthur was put under the Imperius Curse yesterday and we are trying to figure who did it." Robards said flatly and Lupin sat up to look at Arthur in surprise.

"I…" Arthur nodded his head to confirm what the man had said. "I didn't do anything other than walk around and I think that's why it took me a while to figure out what it was."

"You just walked around?" Lupin sounded a bit baffled as he tried to think why someone would put Arthur under the curse only to have him walk around.

"That's the thing." Robards rubbed his bald head as he thought on. "Why only have him walk around?"

"Maybe he was testing to see if he could do it." Lupin tried and Arthur looked a little paler at the news. "Or maybe….."

Robards and Lupin regarded each other for a second and the older man nodded with a frown. "I was thinking that too."

Arthur looked between them a bit confused; he fiddled with his hands for a bit before he looked up at Lupin who was staring at him with worry. "What did you two think?"

"Well…." Robards started.

"They might have been testing how susceptible you were to the curse." Lupin finished as he watched Arthur's face.

The redhead ran his hands through his hair and closed his eyes as he tried to think of why someone would choose him. He didn't even have a real job right now! He should have resigned last week, the redhead had a feeling that it would have been alright but chickened out in the end, now he knew he should have done it.

But did that mean that someone else would have been under the curse?

Arthur hit his head on his desk as he figured that he was glad it was him and not someone else, they might not have told the Aurors and then there could have been a lot of trouble.

"Arthur I don't want you to tell anyone else about this, not even your sons." Robards said sternly and the redhead looked at him in surprise.

"Shouldn't I tell them so that if they see me walking around oddly they will know what is happening?" Arthur looked over at Lupin for support but the younger man was shaking his head.

"I think we should keep us between us three, and then if someone else knows about it then we might have a suspect." Lupin nodded as he spoke before looking Arthur in the eye. "I'll just keep an eye on you for now."

"And I will keep an eye open for anything." Robards stated before he looked at the watch on his wrist then sighed. "Maybe you should take the day off Arthur, you've been here all night."

"I want to stay here." Arthur looked at the man as he stood up. "I don't think I would be able to get much sleep at home now either, so I might as well get work done."

"That's the spirit." Robards laughed lightly before he opened the door for the two of them. "I think I might tell Ron to not come in and keep Draco away from the ministry for his safety."

"Thanks." Arthur nodded as he made his way down the hall. Lupin followed but gave the redhead some room as Arthur opened the door to his office and looked at the younger man. "You want to talk?"

"Yes." Lupin stated softly as he followed the older man in the room.

So Arthur hadn't been avoiding him all day yesterday? Lupin didn't know whether he should be happy that Arthur hadn't been intentionally avoiding him but as he eyed the thin older man in front of him he felt maybe wasn't the best time to discuss what had happened between them. He ran a hand through his hair as he watched Arthur lean against his desk and look at Lupin expectantly.

"Maybe this should wait." Lupin said as he looked over at Arthur.

"I like you." Arthur said quickly as his face flushed, his eyes looking down at the floor now as he continued. "I could say that the kiss had only meant to be a distraction but it was because you were so close, I wanted to kiss you and it only worked out in helping us escape the muggle cops."

Lupin blinked at the redhead and felt himself blush as the blush on Arthur's cheeks grew.

"I've liked you for a while now." Arthur continued bringing his eyes up to look at Lupin.

Lupin took a sharp intake of breath as he stared at the blue eyes in front of him and before he knew what he was doing he grabbed Arthur and pulled the older man into another kiss. He enjoyed how the older man grabbed onto his robes, how Arthur arched into his body as he deepened the kiss. He parted briefly as he licked at Arthur's lips enjoying the older man's heat against him.

"We should stop." Arthur whispered but didn't let go of his grip on the younger man.

"We should." Lupin whispered against Arthur's lips before ran his hands down the older man's body. He placed another kiss against the man's chin before he eased his grip on the redhead and took a few steps back. "Well that answers all my questions."

Arthur looked at him with such a funny expression Lupin couldn't help but smile as the older man started to laugh. Lupin ran his hand through the older man's red hair as he laughed a little himself and they both sighed before Arthur looked at Lupin with a bit more seriousness. "I'm worried."

Lupin rubbed Arthur's shoulder as he looked at the clock and realized people should be showing up to work. It was understandable for Arthur to be worried after making a discovery that he had been out under a curse but Lupin sighed as he watched the older man lean into him.

Nothing bad was going to happen now that he could watch the redhead.

He wouldn't let it.

OOO

Draco smiled slightly to himself as he watched the sunrise in the window. He looked back at the task at hand as he felt sweat drip down his neck, Ron was sitting on his lap, the blonde's cock deep in him, and Draco was rocking his hips to help Ron move.

They had been at it all night and both had lost most of their energy.

"I hate you." Ron groaned as he started to pump his own erection and he sneered at the sight of the sun.

Draco just smiled as he grabbed onto Ron's hips and forced the redhead all the way down again causing Ron to hiss as he came in his hand. Draco enjoyed the redhead's muscles tightening around him as he came inside the redhead again and then flopped back on the pillow behind him. Ron didn't seem capable of moving for a moment before he finally rolled over so that Draco was now out of him

They both laid there panting as they watched the room get filled with the sunlight from the window. Ron briefly wondered why his window was open before remembering he hadn't had time to shut it last night before Draco started another round. He wondered if anyone saw them.

"We should take a shower before we head to work." Draco smirked as Ron groaned at him and turned over to slap the redhead on the butt. "I promise not to try anything in the shower."

"Are you still horny?" Ron actually looked surprised at the blond and Draco just smiled. "My gawd…..what are you?"

"Not telling." Draco smirked as he kicked Ron off the bed and heard the redhead hit the floor with a loud thud before he stuck his head over the side to smile at the ginger. "Take a shower or I might really join you."

Ron just glared up at the blond as he stood slowly and stretched a bit, Draco eyed him with interest but Ron just rolled his eyes and slammed the door shut to the bathroom. Draco just rolled his eyes as he grabbed some pants from the ground and pulled them up so that he could see what the redhead had for food.

He was on his second piece of toast when Ron came into the kitchen and glared at him. Draco just rolled his eyes as he made his way in the shower and started the water. He waited for it to heat up properly before he stripped back down and jumped in, enjoying the warm water on his sore muscles.

Last night had been a good work out.

Draco took his time in the shower before he finally felt like he had taken enough time to make Ron aggravated and turned it off. He grabbed some green robes from the redhead's closet ignoring how they were too long as he made his way into the living room just as a small paper airplane flew in from the fireplace and Ron caught it in surprise.

They both blinked for a few minutes before Ron opened it and frowned.

"What is it?" Draco tried to look over the redhead shoulder and Ron just crumpled up the plane.

"Something happened and I need to go in." Ron stated as he grabbed his wand and looked over at the blond. "Do not leave the apartment okay?"

"I can't come?" Draco fake pouted before he covered a yawn.

"No, lucky you can sleep off last night while I go see what that note was about." Ron shut the door after him and Draco just shrugged before he looked at the fireplace.

Why didn't the redhead just floo to the ministry? Draco just sighed again as he thought maybe Ron just preferred apparating before he made his way back to the bed. He saw that Ron must have cleaned it with magic because the bed was made up again and the blond smirked.

A night of nothing but sex.

Draco hummed to himself as he fell on the mattress before he snuggled into the pillow. There was no other way the blond like to spend his nights; it was a bad habit of his that annoyed his parents when he brought people over at night only to sleep all day.

The blond just had trouble sleeping at night.

He groaned as he rolled over and tried to think why Ron would have to be called into the ministry. Had someone else been attacked?

Ron would have told him if it was Snape again.

Draco felt sleep coming as he closed his eyes, he enjoyed the warmth of the sunlight before the blond suddenly jolted up.

Something wasn't right; his body seemed to be telling him to get up so, with a groan he got to his feet. The blond looked around the room before he walked into the living room.

Nothing seemed weird but being here alone suddenly felt wrong.

He needed to go get Ron.

He opened the door the apartment and froze for a second. What was his problem? He ran his hand through his hair before he took a deep breath and decided to head to the ministry, he could at least make Ron conjure that couch again so he could sleep there if the redhead was going to be there all day but Draco did not want to stay in that apartment.

Something seemed off.

He was about to walk down the first set of stairs when he heard a loud rumbling sound. The building shook as the door to Ron's apartment flew off from an explosion on the inside. Draco pulled out his wand just as he was thrown back from the force of the explosion and he barely had time to register what spell he had done as he hit the hard ground.

He could feel the heat of the fire around him and tried to keep his eyes open as everything faded black.

OOO

Ron ran through the lobby as he made his way to the elevator. It didn't take too long to get to the office as it was still pretty early for most people to be showing up but that note had been urgent. It had told him to report to the office immediately and leave Mr. Malfoy in the safety of the apartment, that the ministry was no longer safe.

Ron ran down the hall to enter the Auror office when he saw that almost everyone was there but no one seemed to be some sort of urgency. He blinked a few times at Harry who looked up at him in surprise. "Ron?"

"I thought you had the day off!" Neville laughed as he patted Ron on the back, Ron looked at everyone confused before he pulled the note out of his pocket.

Everyone seemed to be studying him now as he handed it to Harry who gave Ron a worried look before he read it. "But nothings wrong…"

"Why are you here Ronald?" Robards looked at the redhead and the glared. "Where's Mr. Malfoy?"

Ron's eyes widened as he looked around the room. He turned then just as he felt the building vibrate lightly, he stared at the floor before he took off, ignoring everyone's shouts behind him.

He knew Harry would show Robards the note and they would follow.

He made it to the apparating room and quickly found himself in front of his burning apartment building. He took a deep breath as he saw people getting evacuated before he ran in, ignoring the cries of the muggle firemen to stay back, he found his way to the stairs that he always took and made his way around the rubble as he ran up.

He should have known.

He had thought it was weird to receive a memo from the fireplace he hadn't hooked up to the floo network yet but thought that there had been an emergency.

As he came to the sixth floor he could see debris from the floor above blocking the stairs, he raised his wand to move the debris before he spotted a pale hand. Ron felt his heart sink as he ran over to it. He tried not to flinch as he noticed the hand was in a weird angle. He recognized the long fingers instantly and he shoved the big piece of wood off the fallen form of Draco Malfoy.

Draco was still in the green robes Ron had last seen him in and the blond was clutching onto his wand which meant Draco must have known something like this was going to happen. Ron put his wand to the wound on Draco's head and muttered a healing charm before he slowly dragged the blond out from the dangerous looking pile of debris.

Draco was still breathing and only seemed to have broken his hand.

Ron pulled him to the fifth floor and laid him out straight as he checked the blond over once more. Draco coughed suddenly at the smoke free air before he opened his eyes slightly to look at Ron.

"Of course I would be the first mission you fail, you totally useless ass."

Ron smiled down at him. "I haven't failed yet, you're still alive."

"Oh goody." Draco said before he coughed again, the blond blinked a few times before he was out again and Ron let out a sigh of relief that Draco hadn't seen his hand.

"Did you find him?" Neville was suddenly beside Ron and Harry was soon after.

"He's alive, he just talked a few seconds ago." Ron said as he felt himself start to shake. "It was a trap, a bloody trap!"

Harry squeezed Ron's shoulder before they were surrounded by other Aurors and medical wizards. Ron was pulled back by his friends before he turned to Robards who looked furious, the redhead couldn't blame him.

"YOU LEFT HIM!" Robards yelled and Ron felt Harry and Neville get pushed aside by more wizards.

"I was tricked." Ron whispered harshly as he looked down at the ground.

"FOOLED BY A PIECE OF PAPER!" Robards threw his hands in the air. "First Auror I know to have been fooled by a piece of paper!"

"I'm sorry sir." Ron looked up at his boss who eyed him. The fury in the older man's eyes dying down as he looked at the redhead and Ron wondered how pathetic he must have looked that second to actually receive sympathy from this man.

"I want you to go to the hospital with him, only you and these doctors that you see right here are allowed in his room." Ron looked over the medical staff memorizing their appearances before he looked back at his boss. "I will get in contact with you soon, only listen to me, no one else."

Ron nodded realizing the man was giving a second chance before he followed the medical staff out of the burning building. He ran over to Draco's side as they were about to do a group apparition and grabbed onto the blonde's not broken hand before they went.

OOO

Neville stood in front of his desk as he stared at his wand that was laid in front of him.

The Auror's had been called into a standstill after the explosion and everyone was slowly being released to go on missions but if you weren't the ones called then you still had to sit at your desk. Neville knew that the reason for this was because they had decided this morning that the suspect was most likely an Auror as only the Auror's knew that Draco was staying the night with Ron.

But there was still a suspicion about other offices in the ministry since Ron hadn't hooked his fireplace up to the floo network yet.

And what had caused that explosion?

Neville sighed as he held out his hand to his wand, making sure that there was about a foot between his hand and the item, he focused his mind and muttered 'accio'. Neville sighed as his wand sat still and he looked over at his hand. Had he really used wandless magic that day?

Neville thought briefly of Snape, the long haired git was probably torturing some student right now while he had to sit at a desk being bored to death. Neville held out his hand again to try and summon his wand to him before his eyes widened at a sudden thought.

Snape didn't know about Draco.

Neville stood up suddenly and startled a few Aurors around him before he ran to Robards office and poked his head in. The older man looked up at him a bit startled and Neville cut the chase going straight to the point.

"Can I tell Professor Snape what happened to Draco, just so he knows?" Neville looked at the man nervously as the older rubbed the top of his bald head.

"That is actually a good idea." The man nodded at Neville. "You have my permission to leave but I want you back as soon as possible."

Neville just nodded before he ran out of the room, ignoring Harry's questioning glance as he made it to the apparating room and turned quickly. By the time he made it to the castle he had figured out exactly what he was going to say to the older man, he ran down to the potions classroom to find it empty.

"Where is he?" Neville spun around looking at every corner of the classroom before he looked at his watch. It was too early for lunch so he had to be around here. Neville looked at the door that led to Snape's office and sighed as he walked up the steps so he could knock on the door.

It flung open almost instantly and Neville saw Snape glaring at him from his desk at the back of the room. Neville walked in trying to remember what he had to say only to find his mind suddenly blank.

"And why are you here?" Snape asked as he eyed the young man.

"There was an explosion." Neville stated as he stared at the man. Snape gave him a confused glare. "Draco was in it."

"What?" The man suddenly stood and walked over to Neville grabbing the young man's robes as he pulled Neville to him. "Where is Draco?"

"There was an explosion this morning, Draco is fine but had to be taken to St. Mungo's but don't worry because everything is under control. I won't bother you anymore and let you finish your lessons, goodbye!" Neville suddenly remembered what he had been planning to say as he shouted it quickly at Snape.

Snape pushed him away and started to walk out of the office when Neville ran after him. "Where are you going?"

"To St. Mungo's!" Snape yelled over at Neville and the younger man could feel his heart race as he tried to stop the older potions master.

"He isn't allowed to have any visitors!" Neville tried but Snape just glared at him. The older man turned the corner where he almost bumped into Madame Pomfrey who just sniffed at him.

"Can you tell the headmistress I am leaving to London, my godson has been hospitalized." Snape said casually and before the woman could ask any questions he was on his way again with Neville running after him.

"Your godson?" Neville tried not to yell in surprise.

"Indeed, now I suggest you escort me to the Head of the Auror office." Snape made his way out of the school and Neville briefly thought that it looked more like Snape was escorting him to the Auror office.

They made it there shortly and Snape started yelling at Robards the second he saw the old man. Lupin had come in when he heard Snape's voice and Neville had to take a deep breath as he watched the argument progress.

He looked over to see all the other Auror's watch with mild interest before Harry smirked at him. Neville gave Harry a rude gesture for being amused at his trouble before he looked over to see Arthur pass the door.

The redhead didn't even bother looking in as he passed and Neville wondered briefly about what mission Mr. Weasley must be on to not be able to peek in on the yelling.

He was suddenly pulled forward when Snape grabbed him and pull him towards Robards. "How about I make this go with me to the hospital?"

Neville smiled sheepishly as Robards looked at Snape sternly. "No one is allowed in Draco Malfoy's room until he wakes up and is able to tell us what happened."

"But-"

"I will tell you nicely only once Severus, let Neville take you to the lobby where you can cool off, then you may go wait in the hospital waiting room until Mr. Malfoy wakes up but until then, and I will not change my mind, no one is allowed in." Robards gave Snape a threatening look and the potions master let go of Neville's robes with a sneer.

"Fine." He said curtly before he turned and left the room. Neville watched him go for a second before he saw Robards glaring at him and realized he was supposed to follow Snape.

At least he didn't have to sit at his desk all day now.

OOO

Snape growled as he took his seat in the hospital waiting room. Neville sat in the chair right by him, and Snape just sighed into his hands as he sat.

He hated waiting.

He looked over at the young man beside him to see Neville look at him and open his mouth to say something then think better of it. The sandy haired Auror turned away from him then and just sat in his seat quietly.

Snape watched an older witch walked down the hall of the hospital and sighed before he turned to Neville.

At least the young man was a little bit more interesting than the patients here.

Neville had placed his wand in the empty chair next to him and was now holding his hand above it as he stared at it intently. Snape watched the young man stay perfectly still as the Auror tried to summon the wand into his hand but when nothing happened Neville visibly slumped into his seat and looked over at Snape to see the older man watching him. The young man blushed then and tried to look away but Snape sat up a bit and held his hand out.

"Give me your wand hand." Neville did so almost instantly as he stared at Snape, the blush on his cheeks making him seem younger as he watched the older man. "When you summoned your wand during your duel with Flitwick, how did this hand feel?"

"I-it tingled." Neville stared at his hand intently as Snape started to massage it. "What are you doing?"

"You'll see." Snape said as he continued to rub Neville's fingers and palm between his two hands. He let his hand drift down to the wrist and felt Neville shiver under the touch as he watched the older man. "Now I want you to try."

"What?"

"Try and summon your wand to you now." Snape repeated again as if he was teaching a first year.

Neville did what he was told, he held his hand over his wand and summoned it, the wand flew up instantly and Neville gasped as he caught it. He looked over at the older man with a smile on his face as he showed him the wand.

"I saw it, I was right here." Snape said dryly as he turned back in his seat, he was about to start planning another lesson when he felt a tug on his shoulder, he looked over at Neville who was staring at him in somewhat amazement.

"How did you do it?" Neville asked though his voice wavered a bit.

"Just got you to relax." Snape said with a sigh. "You were focusing so hard on making that wand go to you your whole hand was stiff, you just needed to relax so you could focus easier."

"Can you use wandless magic then?" Neville asked curiously.

"No." Snape said shortly before he eyed the younger man's hand that was now holding the wand. "And I won't hide my amazement in the fact that you can."

"How did you know then?" Neville tried and Snape actually smirked a bit.

"Lupin told me about it, you know he can use wandless magic right?" Snape turned to Neville who nodded after a second. "I saw him use it in the battle and afterwards I asked him about it. Apparently he doesn't go around showing it to people on a regular basis because he doesn't like the attention."

"I understand that." Neville said softly as he sat back in his chair, Snape looked at the younger man in mild surprise.

There was a moment of silence between them before Robards suddenly walked into the lobby, he looked over at the two of them and gave them a quick nod before walking down the hall. Snape stood up right away and followed the man knowing that Neville was right behind him. It wasn't hard to figure out which room was Draco's as there was yelling and crashes coming from within it.

"HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME LIKE THAT!" Robards opened the door to reveal Draco strangling Ron on his hospital bed. "YOU BASTARD!"

"How was I supposed to know they were going to blow up my place?" Ron choked before he noticed his audience and was able to get Draco to let go of him. Draco turned to see who Ron was looking at and smirked at the sight of Snape.

"Finally they brought me someone useful." He sighed as he sat back in his pillows and held out his hand for the older man to take. Snape rolled his eyes as he patted the hand lightly before letting it go.

Ron coughed a bit as he looked at his boss. "Glad you got my message so quick."

"Yeah, if only I have been a minute later then Mr. Malfoy would have saved you from a mountain of paperwork by killing you." Robards stated before he looked over at the blond. "Do you remember anything that happened?"

"Other than the big boom?" Draco rolled his eyes and looked over at Snape. "See what I have been dealing with?"

"Answer them Draco." Snape said coolly as he looked over the young man, as if making sure the hospital staff didn't miss anything. Draco just snorted before he looked over at Neville.

"If you must know, I didn't see anything other than his apartment, not that I had really gotten to know any room other than the bedroom." Draco took that time to pause as he smirked over at Ron who was now blushing crimson, Snape hit him in the arm and the blond looked at him in offense before he continued, "As I was saying, after I had a tiring night-"

"Draco." Ron and Snape warned at the same time.

"There was nothing different, just the paper airplane from the fireplace and then I suddenly decided to follow Ron to the ministry, glad I did because I probably wouldn't be here if I hadn't." Draco sighed before he looked over at Snape. "Do my parents know?"

"Not yet, I figured you could tell them after the incident was over so that I don't get an earful." Snape sighed as he patted Draco on the arm.

He looked up at the Aurors in the room before there was a loud crash outside the door and suddenly Lupin kicked open the door, pointing his wand at the nurse that was chasing after him. When he saw Robards he threw the door shut and locked it before turning on the man.

"I can't find Arthur!"

"Dad?"

"What happened?" Robards asked stunned at the news and Lupin was running his hands through his hair making him look mad.

"He had been right there, then I turn around for one second and he's gone, I've search the whole building and I can't find him."

"Where's my dad?" Ron tried to get the two men to look at him. Lupin looking away then glancing at Draco, his eyes then traveled to Snape and the two stared at each other for a second before Snape's eyes widened.

"Imperius?" Snape's voice made the room go quiet before Lupin suddenly tore out, Robards glared at Snape before looking at Ron and Neville.

"You two are not allowed to leave these men, or you are fired." He glared at Ron specifically and Neville expected the redhead to run out of the room anyway but instead Robards put his hand on Ron's shoulder, "It would be stupid for me to ask you not to worry but I will let you know as soon as we find him, your father is a strong man Ronald, have faith in him."

"I do." Ron defended before he turned to Draco, he quickly turned away and sat in the chair by the door before Robards left the room, effectively leaving Neville behind with Snape, Draco, and Ron.

Snape turned to Draco then and deciding to change the subject asked Draco with a smirk, "So you had a long night last night did you?"

Ron sputtered and Neville gave the redhead an amused look.

Draco just smirked.

OOO

Kingsley stared at the redhead that was now talking to Hermione in the other room.

All day.

He hadn't been able to talk to Percy all day because Percy was making it near impossible to get alone with him. The redhead had told him to think about it, Percy had said he would think about it too and yet they still hadn't talked about it. Did the redhead need more time to think?

He watched as Percy started to laugh at something Hermione had said, at least they seemed to be getting a long better.

He looked at the clock and realized that he wouldn't have another meeting to go to for another 45 minutes. Taking a deep breath he stood and walked over to the other room before he poked his head out and looked at the two of them, Hermione saw him right away and smiled while Percy looked at him almost expectantly.

"Can I talk to you Percy?" Kingsley asked in a clear voice, not wanting to seem like he need anything.

"Having trouble with your paperwork again?" Hermione smirked before she looked over at Percy, she was about to say something to him when Percy just nodded and walked into the minister's office, she looked over at Kingsley confused and the big man just shrugged his shoulders at her before he shut the door.

Hermione just rolled her eyes before she went to her desk; she needed to finish this report so she could go home at a decent hour.

Kingsley stood looking at Percy, his back to the door as he regarded the redhead that was now in front of his desk looking at him with a rather blank expression. He ran his hand over his bald head before he took a step towards Percy, the redhead visibly flinched then so Kingsley didn't move any further.

"I thought about it." The Minister said softly as he stared at the younger man.

"And?" Percy asked as if trying help the minister keep going, the older man nodded before he continued.

"I like you, I can't deny it and I wouldn't want to deny it." Kingsley took a deep breath. "I want a relationship with you."

"No." Percy said it softly so the Minister didn't think he had heard it right but now Percy was leaning against his desk and the older man couldn't help but enjoy the sight of the redhead's body, his small hips and skinny arms that were now crossed in front of his chest. The minister enjoyed how Percy's neck moved when he swallowed and then those eyes, those amazing blue eyes that were now glaring at him and reminding him that he was in the middle of a conversation. Percy repeated, "No."

"No?" Kingsley said confused.

"You like me, I get that, we spend so much time together that if you didn't like me I probably wouldn't have my job still, but like me in the sense of a relationship? I don't think you actually do." Percy pushed his glasses up on his face as he said it and sighed to himself.

Kingsley stared at Percy in shock for a moment before he glared slightly at the smaller man. Where did the redhead get the idea that he knew more about Kingsley Shacklebolt's feelings than Kingsley Shacklebolt? Percy seemed to sense what the minister was about to say when he put his hands on his hips.

"What do you like about me then?" Percy asked and the minister felt a slight challenge in his voice.

Well if he wanted to be like that.

"I like everything about you." The minister strained a smile as he ignored Percy's eye roll. "I like how organized you are, how you always seem to notice every little detail in a report."

"And that is why I am good at my job." Percy placed his hands on the desk as he leaned back and felt his cheeks burn lightly. "I am asking you why you like me."

"Why I like you?" Kingsley walked over to Percy so that he was standing in front of the younger man. Percy didn't move from his spot but just stared at the man in front of him with a blank expression. Kingsley smirked as he put his hand softly on the top of Percy's head. "I like your red hair."

"My whole family has red hair." Percy countered before Kingsley moved his hand to lightly touch the younger man's cheek.

"I like way you chew on the back of those wooden quills you bought." Percy blushed at this. "I like the way you intentionally give Hermione the paperwork you don't want to deal with even though you know you are going to look at it after she's done to make sure she didn't miss anything, and she never does."

"She might." Percy muttered as a thumb lightly stroked his cheek.

"I like how annoyed you get when I don't finish my work on time and how much of a prat you can be if things don't work out exactly how you plan." Kingsley ran his hand from the cheek to the back of Percy's neck where he could feel how warm the younger man had grown, Percy just staring up at him in mild shock. "I like walking in first thing in the morning to see you waiting for me, how you always reorganize my desk even though you never asked me for permission."

"I didn't-"

"I love your eyes." Kingsley interrupted and smiled when Percy looked away from him then, he let go of the younger man's neck and gently pulled his chin back so that they were looking at each other. "I love the way you blush when I catch you off guard with something."

Kingsley grazed his fingers softly against the front of Percy's neck, feeling the adam's apple bob when the younger man swallowed and enjoying the feel of the redhead shiver against his finger tips. He watched as the younger man's knuckles went white as Percy squeezed the desk and he leaned forward, the older man running his hand lightly across Percy's shoulder and down the younger man's arm.

"Now I want to know what you think." Kingsley said and he could feel Percy tense and he let his hand drop to the desk as he leaned over the smaller man.

"How I think?" Percy's voice cracked a bit as Kingsley other hand flattened on the desk so that now he was stuck between the minister and the minister's desk.

Kingsley felt nervous as he watched Percy look down for a second. He hoped that he wasn't scaring Percy but then when the redhead looked back up at him he felt a smirk rise on his lips. The redhead placed his hands on the minister's shoulders and glared at the older man.

"I don't want to be the reason people doubt your ability as a minister."

Kingsley blinked before he felt his laughter escape as he felt the hands push him a little bit. He leaned against the hands so that he was a little closer to the younger man before he laughed again. "I don't think people will doubt my ability to be the minister just because I like you."

"They might if they see you're trying to get with a wizard less than half your age." Percy retorted and Kingsley had to nod at that.

"It might not be widely received but I'm still willing to-"

"I'm not." Percy stated, his voice low and Kingsley found himself gripping the desk. "Minister I really respect you-"

"Admit that you like me." Kingsley interrupted before he stood up straight and grabbed Percy's hands. "Tell me how you feel about me."

"Feel?" Percy stared at the minister's chest as he tried not to focus on the dark hands holding his pale ones tightly.

"If you don't feel anything for me at all then say so now." Kingsley stated sternly and Percy looked up at him, the redhead frowned and opened his mouth to say something but as he stared at the older man he shut his mouth and turned away.

Kingsley leaned forward to brush his lips against Percy's forehead and he felt Percy gasp at the contact. "Tell me that you like me." Kingsley whispered against the freckled skin before he moved down and placed a gentle kiss against Percy's nose.

"No." Percy whispered before Kingsley placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I like you so much Percy." Kingsley tried again as he kissed the other cheek before he pulled away and looked at the flushed man he was holding onto. "Please."

Percy gripped on the older man's robes as he pulled himself up so that their lips were barely touching, the redhead smirked a bit as he stared into the brown eyes that were regarding him. "No."

Kingsley closed the distance between them, enjoying how Percy was pressing into him, how the redhead open his mouth willing as the older man deepened the kiss. He could taste the tea the redhead had been drinking earlier that day and moaned into it before he pulled away looked at those blue eyes that had a shine in them as they regarded him.

"I think we need to get back to work." Percy smirked before he placed another kiss on Kingsley's lips and then pulled away from the other man.

Kingsley was about to pull him into another kiss when the door to the room opened up to reveal Hermione. Percy tripped at that moment as if he just realized where they really were and looked up at the brunette that was staring at him oddly.

"You okay Percy?" Hermione asked before her eyes widened. "Did you know Ron's apartment blew up?"

OOO

Percy was on his feet in a second before he ran over to the smaller woman. "WHAT?"

"He's okay….." Lupin's voice echoed into the room and Percy looked up at the graying man and went over to him quickly.

"What happened?"

"He wasn't in the apartment." Lupin stated quickly as he took a deep breath. Percy looked at the older man and realized that Lupin looked like he had been running around the ministry; he was sweating and trying to catch his breath before he turned to Percy again. "Have you seen your father?"

"No, but when did the explosion happen?" Percy tried to get more information.

"It happened this morning-"

"And no one told us!" Percy almost yelled as he glared at the older man, Lupin however just glared back.

"Listen, he is fine, he was at the ministry when it happened, I am looking for your father, have you seen him?" Lupin said through strained teeth as he glared at the redhead in front of him.

"No." Percy said again and Lupin left before Percy could ask anymore questions. The redhead growled as he turned to look at Hermione and Kingsley who were watching him in surprise.

"I'm going to go find out more, maybe you should sit down Percy." Hermione pulled a chair up for the other man before she looked at the minister and motioned to Percy.

"Ron's fine so just take a seat Percy." The minister's deep voice brought Percy back from his thoughts before he plopped down ungracefully in the chair and sighed into his hands. Hermione was gone in the next second and the redhead looked up at the older man who was now watching him slightly worried.

"Who would blow up his apartment?" Percy tried and the minister just shrugged before he went behind Percy's chair and started to massage the younger man's shoulders.

"Don't worry about it." Kingsley said softly as he rolled the chair into his office. "Lupin said he was fine."

"You're right." Percy sighed into the hands before he looked up at the older man, he was about to say something before there were lips on his and he just glared at the older man as Kingsley pulled away.

"Couldn't help it." Kingsley defended before he was suddenly pulled down into another kiss and he smirked into it before he pulled up again and rolled Percy's chair to beside his desk. "We still have work to do."

"You're right." Percy nodded as he pushed his glasses up and looked at the man's desk that was still covered in papers. "You still haven't finished this?"

Kingsley just gave a sheepish grin before they started on the work, Percy making a stack of things by importance. The minister pretended not to notice how most of Hermione's work was put in the least important stack. Percy had gotten most of the work organized before the redhead looked up and bit his lip.

"Hermione is taking a while."

"She'll be here in a moment; she's just probably making sure she has all the information." Kingsley sighed before he looked up and noticed bright red hair enter the room before his office. "Arthur?"

Percy looked up then and smiled at his father. He got up and ran over to the older man and laughed as he saw his dad holding a tray with tea and biscuits. "You brought tea?"

"For the minister." Arthur stated as he looked at Percy.

Percy blinked at his father for a few seconds before he saw his dad start shaking terribly, he grabbed the tray from his dad and placed it on Hermione's desk before he grabbed his dad's arms. "You okay dad?"

Arthur didn't say anything as he stared at his son, Percy realized how tired his dad looked at that second. His father's skin was pale and there were bags under the older man's eyes, even his blue eyes seemed a bit dull as he stared at this son and Percy patted his dad on the shoulder.

"Don't worry dad, I'll give the minister his tea. You go home and get some sleep okay." He pushed his dad out of the office as the still trembling man turned and walked down the hall. He bit his lip as he watch his father go and made a mental note to go spend the afternoon with the man to make sure he was getting proper sleep before he turned around and grabbed the tray, bringing it into the minister's office.

"Your father okay?" Kingsley asked and Percy just sighed.

"I think he has been working too much, I might try and convince him to go on a vacation." Percy placed the tray on the desk and started to pour the tea.

Kingsley sat back and watched Percy's fingers work around the glass before he noticed Percy smirking at him.

"You like the way I pour tea then?" Percy sounded so confident Kingsley couldn't help but smirk.

"You have no idea." Kingsley whispered as he took the cup and then frowned as he looked at the younger man. "You aren't going to taste it?"

"You think my dad poisoned it?" Percy smirked as he took the cup back and brought it to his lips. "Better safe than sorry I suppose."

Kingsley just smiled as he watched the redhead take a drink from the cup.

OOO

Arthur felt like there was something tugging him down the hallway, he tried to move in the opposite direction, he needed to run back to his son.

He needed to warn Percy.

His whole body managed to stop in the hallway before he suddenly felt lightness over take him. He threw himself into the wall and trembled as he fell down it, he gasped as his head started to scream at him.

"Arthur!" He looked up, he could feel tears run down his face as he looked at the worried form of Lupin running up to him. "What happened?"

"My son." Arthur choked as he tried to move but his whole body was protesting before he looked at Lupin pleadingly. "The minister!"

Lupin's eyes widened before he stood and ran, Arthur breaking down as he was left alone again but grateful that Lupin was now heading to his son. He felt his body suddenly relax, his muscles realizing that he was no longer fighting and was free of the curse.

The werewolf ran through the hall, almost not believing he had energy left in him. He turned into the minister's office and ran through the doors before his eyes widened at the sight before him.

The minister was holding onto the limp body of Percy Weasley. Kingsley saw Lupin and tried to say something but the werewolf was beside him in a second, checking Percy's pulse to see it was still there.

"The tea….the tea Arthur gave us." The minister held onto Percy's body tightly as he looked at the younger man in front of him for answers.

"He was under the Imperius Curse." Lupin stated quietly before people started to run into the office. He could see Arthur standing at the door staring at his son, tears still streaming down the other man's cheeks before Robards started yelling at some of the Aurors to take Percy to St. Mungo's.

Everything was happening so fast, Arthur stared outside in the hallway as they put Percy in the room with Draco Malfoy. Ron had started yelling for information before the other redhead was shoved into the hall for punching Williamson when the Auror tried to calm him down.

Kingsley refused to leave Percy's side and no one dared to mess with him as he stood beside the bed. The doctors had started to prepare an antidote for the poison when Snape got involved, he yelled at them for being incompetent.

"It's the Draught of Living Death!" The man yelled as he started to swear at the people in the room. "Everyone out!"

Arthur watched as the Aurors went back to the ministry, Ron was standing beside him and rocking on his heels and Arthur couldn't bring himself to look his youngest son in the eyes as he stared at the door to the room. Robards came out a few minutes later and stared at Arthur.

"Snape was right; it was the Draught of Living Death." Arthur closed his eyes before he felt his knees give out and he slid to the floor. He had thought for sure that he had just killed his son.

Neville popped his head out of the door and looked at the scene in the hall, he looked at Ron before looking at Robards and whispering lightly. "Snape wants me to go get the ingredients for the Wiggenweld Potion."

Robards just nodded and Neville left quickly after. Ron pulled his father up into a hug as he rocked the older man and Arthur just held onto his son tighter whispering that it was all his fault.

"It's not your fault dad." Ron whispered back before he looked at Robards who was staring at the two of them sadly.

"I'm sorry Arthur, but your son is going to be alright." The head Auror then turned to go into the room and Lupin poked his head out of the door and saw the two redheads on the floor.

"Would you two like to come in now?" Lupin asked softly and Ron helped his father to his feet before they went into the hospital room. Draco was sitting there looking at a book Snape must have given him and looked over at the person in the bed next to his when he saw Ron enter.

Kingsley was sitting in a chair next to the bed and when he saw Arthur he immediately stood offering the chair to the older man. Arthur took it gratefully as Ron stood beside him, the redhead looked over at Draco who was staring at him as if wanting to say something but not thinking the moment was right. Lupin placed his hand on Arthur's shoulder and Arthur covered it with his own as he watched his son sleep on the bed. Kingsley just watched Percy's lifeless corpse with a frown on his face before he nodded at Snape who left the room.

Arthur sighed as he closed his eyes trying to think of who he had seen in the hallway when he had gotten under the curse again but he could only remember the empty hall when Lupin had left him to go in the Auror office.

He had only seen the Auror office.

Arthur's eyes widened before he turned to Lupin and then to Kingsley.

"It was an Auror."

OOO

Dun Dun Dun!

So what did you guys thinks? Draco and Percy are in the hospital, but on a happy note Kingsley and Percy are together….even if it wasn't for very long. And same with Arthur and Lupin…yay….haha

This was actually a really fun chapter to write! And there are only two more chapters left!! I really appreciate the awesome reviews I've gotten for this story, it really makes want to write more and more for you guys! I'm even working on a sequel to this story which will be called 'Trouble in Paradise' that takes place half a year after this one ends. So if you guys really enjoy this story, keep an eye open for the sequel!

Haha why I am talking about that when I haven't even finished this story?

Do you have any guess about who is behind this?

Hope you guys have a great week and hope you enjoyed the most recent chapter!

Please Review!


	4. A Day of Headaches

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing.

Sorry!

I realize I haven't updated in a while and it's just because things have been kind of hectic (for the most part in a good way) recently but they should be calming down now. I have stopped all my traveling for now, next place I am going to is Otakon and then no other conventions until September. I am sorry that is has taken me this long but I hope you guys will forgiver me as I promise to update the new and last chapter to this story next week!

On another note, I have currently found myself writing a Star Trek 09 fic which probably won't be out for a while, as I would like to make sure I finish it before I post it but I am thoroughly enjoying watching the Original Series for that…..my family is making fun of me for it but it's okay because it's actually really really good!

Other than that not much has changed and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Enjoy!

OOO

Chapter 4: A Day of Headaches

OOO

Arthur gasped as he sat up suddenly from the chair he was in. He looked over the dark hospital room before his eyes fell on his motionless son. He must have fallen asleep shortly after Snape told him that it took a day to make the potion. He stifled a yawn before he looked around the room one more time, his eyes finally adjusting to the darkness.

Ron was sleeping in the chair by the door and looked rather uncomfortable.

Arthur smiled at his youngest son, glad that Ron had stayed here with him. He looked over and was surprised to see Kingsley sitting on the floor with his back against the wall, Arthur briefly wondered if the younger man was awake but decided not to say anything as he stood from his chair.

He needed to drink something.

He noticed Draco's bed was empty as he quietly opened the door and made his way to the reception area. He squinted at the bright lights in the nearly empty room before he spotted a head of blonde hair by the windows. He made himself some tea before he made his way over to the young man who still hadn't noticed he had been seen.

"Can't sleep?" Arthur tried softly before the blond jolted and then glared at him.

"No." Draco said coolly before he turned so that he wasn't looking out the windows anymore and instead faced the older man who was standing near him. "How are you feeling?"

Arthur smiled fondly at the young man before he took a seat next to Draco. They both sighed at the same time before Arthur took a sip of his tea with a small smile. Draco fiddled with the hospital robe he was in for a moment as they sat there in silence before the blond looked up at the redhead. "Snape will finish the potion today."

"I am very grateful to your godfather." Arthur took another drink before he looked at the clock that was telling him was only three in the morning.

Draco sighed in the silence again and Arthur took his time to look at the young man. It was obvious the blond was tired but he seemed to be fighting sleep, his bags seems dark under his pale eyes, his body slump in visible exhaustion.

"You look like you could use some rest." Arthur stated before Draco smirked at him.

"I could say the same to you."

Arthur just smirked slightly as he took another sip of his tea and closed his eyes. He was so glad that it hadn't been poison in the tea; he just remembered mixing in this light colored liquid into the tea. Arthur ran a hand through his thinning hair as he sat back in his chair and he stared at the bright room.

"I need to do something." Draco mumbled as he drooped further into the chair. He then sat up abruptly stood up again almost startling Arthur into dropping his cup. "I need to stay up."

"Why?" It was at that moment that Arthur realized the blond had been talking to himself because the blond visibly tensed as he looked over at Arthur. The redhead quickly looked away as if he hadn't said anything before he heard Draco get up, the blond walked over to the reception desk where there was a cute young nurse.

Arthur watched with amusement as the blond flirted with her, she flushed as he whispered something to her and the older man thought it had been going really well for the blond until he noticed Ron walk in. The redhead had been rubbing his eyes as he yawned before he had noticed Draco. He hit the counter with his arm hard causing both Draco and the young nurse to jump before he mumbled 'oops' and walked away.

Arthur sipped his tea as he watched the nurse mumble something to Draco and then leave the desk before the blond glared over at his son. He had thought his son's interruption had been rude but figured that Ron was probably mad that Draco had left the room without telling any of the Aurors.

The blond was still in danger as far as they knew.

The redhead however choked on his tea as he saw Draco smirk at Ron, his son blushing furiously as the blond whispered something in his ear. He felt the tea cup in his hand slip as he watched the blond kiss his son passionately only for Ron to stop as the cup broke on the floor.

Arthur stared at the pair of them while Ron, just realizing his father had been there the whole time turned beet red. Draco just smirked as he kissed Ron's neck before grabbing the redhead's wrist and then pulling Ron down the hallway. Ron looked like he wanted so say something to his dad but was quickly pulled into the darkness of the dark hallway while all Arthur did was stare.

"That was interesting." Arthur jumped slightly as he looked up to see Lupin standing next to him. The younger man smiled softly at Arthur before he bent down and waved his hand over the cup making it fix itself before he picked it up and carried it over to the sink at the side of the room. Arthur waited patiently before Lupin sat next to him, the graying man putting his arm behind Arthur as he sighed. "You shouldn't be out here."

Arthur just smiled sheepishly at the younger man before he looked at the hallway that he had just seen his younger son disappear down. "That was still a surprise though."

"Don't worry about it." Lupin ran his hand across Arthur's shoulder before he started to massage the back of the older man's neck. Arthur sighed into the man's hand as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the man's fingers on his scalp.

They sat there for a few moments before Arthur turned to the younger man, he opened his mouth to say something but felt something knot in his throat. He turned away then as he rubbed his eyes before he felt hands turn his face back. Lupin pulled him into a gentle kiss and Arthur leaned into it before he felt the younger man pull away.

"Everything is going to be okay Arthur." Lupin said with such seriousness that Arthur couldn't help but believe him. The redhead brushed his lips against Lupin's softly before he placed his head on the younger man's shoulder.

Lupin rubbed his back softly and Arthur enjoyed the warmth of the other man's body. The redhead closed his eyes as he started to realize how tired he really was.

Maybe Lupin wouldn't mind staying like this for a little while.

OOO

Kingsley sighed in his spot on the floor as he heard the door close again. He opened his eyes to see that Ron had now left meaning that he was now alone with the unmoving redhead. He stood slowly ignoring his aching back before he made his way over to Arthur's chair.

He would give it back when the man returned.

He sighed before he ran his hands through the short red hair. Percy had just returned his feelings to some degree and of course this would happen. He let his hand play idly with the hair as he stared down at the younger man, who now looked more peaceful than Kingsley had ever seen him.

The older man pulled the chair forward so that he could sit back and leave his hand in the hair.

They had always had a suspicion that it had been someone in the ministry before.

Kingsley let go of Percy's hair and moved his hand to grab onto the cold pale hand of the man in the bed. He pulled the hand to his lips before he placed a gentle kiss on it and closed his eyes.

Now they believed in was an Auror?

No more.

Kingsley tightened his grip on the hand as he growled silently to himself. This potion had been meant for him and there was a good chance that the poison that had gotten Severus earlier had been meant for him as well.

Someone was after his life and they were risking the lives of everyone around the Minister in the process.

Kingsley would no longer stand for this.

He intertwined his fingers with Percy's motionless ones as he sat back in the chair and let his arm fall on the bed. He had a lot that needed to be done in the morning and he knew he would need rest for the day ahead.

Kingsley spared one more look at Percy before he finally relaxed.

First on his list was to make sure that this redhead woke up as soon as possible so the older man could kiss him properly.

OOO

Ron groaned as he was shoved against the wall in the deserted room that Draco had pulled him into. The mouth on his was relentless as he finally opened his mouth to give the blond access. The redhead enjoyed the noise Draco made as he deepened the kiss before he shoved the blonde off of him and glared at the shorter man.

"My dad was out there."

"I know." Draco smirked as started to work with Ron's robes.

"He's going to think there is something going on between us." Ron stated before he was suddenly shoved onto a bed and the blond crawled on top of him. Draco kissed his neck and the redhead arched into the touch. "And what was with that nurse earlier?"

"Jealous?" Draco pulled away for a second. "I needed something to entertain myself with for the night and you had gone to sleep."

"Is that what this is?" Ron muttered as he pulled Draco's boring white hospital robe off the blond. "Entertainment?"

"I don't like sleeping at night." Draco said darkly as he grabbed the redhead's forming erection causing Ron to gasp and push against the blond. "And you don't seem to be complaining."

"I'm not." Ron whispered harshly before his hands were shoved above his head, he kept them there as he spread his legs for the blond that was over him as Draco's hands moved down his body. "Don't like sleeping at night? Afraid something might get you?"

Though Ron's voice had been teasing the redhead couldn't help but notice the blond tense. Grey eyes glared at him before he was pulled into a bruising kiss making the redhead moan before Draco pulled away. Ron gasped as he parted his legs for the blond and tried to steady himself by holding onto the mattress.

"I'm ready."

"Good." Draco stated as before he put two of his fingers in his mouth and sucked on them. Ron growled as he watched the blond hungrily, knowing what was coming before he watched the blond pop the wet fingers out of his mouth.

Ron opened his mouth as Draco came down and kissed him hard. He gasped as he felt a finger enter him, realizing how sore he still was from yesterday. He felt Draco move his kisses down his chin until the blond was biting on his neck. Ron moaned as he felt another finger enter him and he pressed his body harder against the body over him.

What was he doing?

Ron closed his eyes as he felt Draco pull the fingers out of him. He braced himself as he felt the blond move and suddenly there were gentle kisses on his shoulder before the blond thrust into him roughly and he grunted at the intrusion.

Why was he doing this?

Ron hissed as he was pulled forward so that he was sitting in Draco's lap. The blond kissed him fiercely and he wrapped his arms around the blond, enjoying how Draco hissed when he scratched his back. Draco bit Ron's lip and the redhead knew he was bleeding before he shoved Draco on the mattress and impaled himself on the cock.

Where was this going to lead?

His brother was unconscious in a room down this hall somewhere yet here he was fucking the blond bastard he was supposed to be protecting. Ron slowed as he placed his arms on either side of Draco's face and stared down as the flushed pointed face under him.

How was he planning on this ending?

Ron stopped his action before he traced a finger over Draco's nose. The blond stared at him with a tired expression as he tried to figure out what Ron was doing. The redhead sighed as he pressed his lips gently against the blonde's. Draco moaned before he grabbed the redhead's hips and quickened the pace. Ron gasped as he sat up and enjoyed the sensations of having the man under him pound into him.

This was just sex.

Ron felt Draco come as the body under him tensed. He continued to move his hips before he felt the blond grab onto his own erection. Ron groaned as the blond pumped him and his hips stilled, he looked down at the grey eyes that were staring at him intently.

"Do it." Draco whispered and Ron felt his body tremble as he came into the blonde's hand. He sat up panting as he closed his eyes and let the coolness of the night air touch his skin.

Ron sighed before he was pulled down. He blinked at Draco who was staring at him while holding the redhead's neck down. They stayed there for a second before Draco finally pulled him into a gentle kiss and Ron hummed lightly into it.

"Thank you." Ron pulled away and blinked at the blond stupidly as Draco glared at him as daring the redhead to ask him to repeat it. Ron just smirked before he kissed Draco roughly this time and enjoyed how the blond pulled him close into a warm embrace.

OOO

Snape glared at the sleeping form on his desk.

He had told the stupid man to go home after he dropped off the ingredients but Neville had demanded to be of some use for the potions master and shortly after Snape had finished mixing the potion the brat had actually fallen asleep on his desk.

Snape sighed as he walked over to the desk and looked at the young man that was snoring slightly. He had to admit that boy had grown in the past four years but Snape still couldn't get the image of the stuttering teen out of his mind despite how competent the boy had seemed in helping him last night.

Yes.

Severus Snape was willing to admit that Neville Longbottom had grown to be slightly competent in potions.

In his head that is, he would never willingly say it out loud.

Snape turned to the potion that had been sitting all night and stifled a yawn. It looked like it was brewing fine and for the most part was pretty much done except for need to add shredded dittany every two hours and how it needed one counterclockwise stir ever thirty minutes with one clockwise turn on the third counterclockwise one. The potion itself was an easy one to make, the only thing hard about it would be the fact that it took about a day to fully mature.

He would be able to bring it to the hospital a little after dinner.

This was getting crazy.

In the past three days Snape himself had gotten poisoned, Draco had been nearly blown up, and now the Minister's Undersecretary was in a near death like state until this potion was done. But the last attack didn't make any sense.

Snape had been under the impression that the attacks had been from the anti-death eater radical group that had been sending letters to the ministry for the past four years on how they needed to execute those in prison as well as Snape and the Malfoys. But there was no way in denying that the last attack had been meant for the Minister himself.

Snape narrowed his eyes as he stirred the potion once counterclockwise.

So had the radical group decided to go after the man that was not heeding to their orders? This meant that the ministry would have to start making arrest of all the wizards and witches that they had known had been involved with the group, but that also meant the arresting of some ministry workers in that case.

But why hadn't they used poison this time?

"You sigh a lot." Snape raised an eyebrow as he turned to see Neville sitting up now, the younger man stretching as he got up from the chair.

"I didn't mean to disturb you." Snape said snidely as he placed the ladle down and turned so that he was facing the younger man that was walking over to him. "Sleep well?"

Neville nodded with a blush as he rubbed the back of his neck, his neck didn't hurt as much as it usually did when he woke up on a desk and he could only think it meant that he was now getting used to sleeping on desks, and Neville didn't quite know if he should be happy about that.

"How is it coming along?" Neville asked softly as he peeked over at the potion.

"Smoothly, and might say it's thanks to your minimal involvement in making it." Snape said dryly as he walked over to a chair he had conjured last night. He sat down in it and sighed again as he ran one of his hands through his shoulder length hair, he was really too old to be pulling an all-nighters again.

"What on your mind?" Neville asked as he pulled up one of the student's chairs so sit near Snape, the older man glared at him and Neville just shrugged sheepishly. "We obviously have plenty of time before the potion is done to actually attempt a conversation."

Snape just glared at the young man.

"Are you really that opposed to attempt a try at something that might resemble something close to an actual conversation with me?" Neville asked with a forced smiled and Snape felt himself rolling his eyes.

"If you must know, I was wondering who was actually behind all of this." Snape sat back in the chair and watched Neville think about it for a second, he was somewhat impressed that the young man was putting some thought into it.

Only somewhat.

"We had our suspicions it was someone in the ministry." Neville stated softly.

"I gathered that on my own." Snape said coldly before he crossed his legs and started to fiddle with the end of his hair. Neville just glared back at the older man.

"We know that it has to be people involved with the anti-death eater thing but we never thought they would take it this far, I mean this time they actually attempted to take out the Minister of Magic."

"But it wasn't poison." Snape said softly and Neville paused at this and put his hand to his chin. They both sat there for a moment before Neville closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"An Auror has to be involved."

"Why?" Snape had to admit that the thought had crossed his mind but it was just odd to hear the younger man say it out loud.

"Mr. Weasley was under the Imperius and it had to be a pretty strong wizard if he wasn't able to fight it." Neville ran his hands through his sandy curls and winced a bit when he pulled on a knot. "Only the Aurors knew that Draco was going to be with Ron that night so it keeps pointing to my department."

"Do you have an idea who it is?" Snape watched Neville shake his head before the older man sighed again, but then a thought came to him. "What ab-"

At that moment the door to the potions classroom swung open to reveal McGonagall, as the door opened the two men could see the light from outside and realized it was probably well into the morning as the woman stormed in. "Severus!"

"What is it Minerva?" Snape got out of his chair as he realized she was holding something. She gave Neville a short look before she handed Snape the paper and the older man read over it quickly.

"Kingsley has put the Ministry under lock down?"

"Indeed." The older woman stated before she looked over at Neville again. "I am surprised you are not there Longbottom."

"He is helping me." Snape said before the younger man could say anything. She nodded briskly before she looked at the younger teacher across from her.

"What is going on Severus?"

OOO

Lupin stared at the tall man in front of him.

"The Ministry is on lock down until we can get to the bottom of this." Kingsley said in his deep voice that almost echoed in the room. Hermione was standing next to him with a slightly stunned expression on her face.

"But-"

"I have ignored this issue long enough." Kingsley interrupted Lupin. "Too many people have been put in danger and I will not push it aside, this problem will be solved today."

"Let us know what you need us to do." Robards said sternly as he eyed the Minister who gave the short man a nod.

"I want everyone in their offices; no one is to wander the halls. If anyone is missing then I want to find out where they are, I want you to check every ministry official and then we will find who is doing this."

"Are you sure they work in the Ministry?" Lupin asked and Kingsley gave him a small nod.

Details had been gone over, all offices were notified about the search today and the building was put under lock down. Lupin found himself glad he had never been on the receiving end of the black man's bad mood when he had helped out the Aurors for a time and found himself taking pride in the minister's choice of action.

It was mad but it needed to be done.

Kingsley Shacklebolt had never been one to worry about how other people viewed him like the other ministers before him and that gave him an ability that older men had lacked.

The ability to make the unpopular decision.

Things were about to get crazy.

Lupin ran his hand through his graying hair as he hoped Arthur was okay. He had to leave the older man at the hospital; Ron was now in charge of watching Draco, Arthur, and Percy. Robards had probably made it that way knowing that Ron would have been too distracted to deal with this.

Harry and Hermione were now setting up locks around the Ministry to make sure no one could leave.

He heard Robards telling him to go check out the floo offices and Lupin nodded as he went down the hall. Robards was now going to have to inspect each of his Aurors that weren't already working in the field, a job Lupin was sure was weighing on the older man.

There was no doubt an Auror had been involved with Arthur's case.

As Lupin opened the door to the office he smiled at the old wizard at the desk. The wizard handed him the roster of everyone in their department and told him who was on vacation or on sick leave. Two older witches were on vacation in Siberia, apparently they loved snow, and one wizard had come down with something like the flu a week ago but everyone else who was in the office had been there since the beginning of the incidents.

Time to work.

He made his way through each of the workers and everything seemed in order. None of the workers seemed to be worried about the lock down, in fact one witch asked Lupin to tell Kingsley he was doing a good job and it was a great idea to end the problem before anyone else was hurt.

Lupin just smiled sheepishly before he moved to the next witch that happened to be younger than most in the department. She had blond hair and seemed to be really nervous about Lupin sitting next to her.

"Hi." She said sheepishly and Lupin gave her a small nod before he looked at her log of networks she was in charge of.

As his eyes went down the list he paused before he looked at her.

"You opened the floo network to Ron Weasley's apartment?" She flinched slightly at that before she nodded her head. "May I ask why?"

"It was because…" Her eyes started to mist and Lupin felt his stomach sink at the possibility she was going to cause a scene. "I was told to."

"Told to?" Lupin put the sheet down and turned so that he was facing her directly. She nodded her head and bit her lip as if she wanted to say something else. Her eyes kept traveling around the room and when Lupin took a quick glance around he realized she was probably worried about other people over hearing the conversation. "Do you want to go out in the hall?"

After she nodded he got up and escorted her out to the hall, he smiled to the wizard at the front desk as he left and the wizard just nodded before he continued his work. He closed the door to the office and turned to her. She was still looking around the hallway as if searching for someone to listen in before her eyes stilled on Lupin.

"My aunt was killed by death eaters."

Her voice was cold though it slightly trembled as she spoke. Lupin opened his mouth to say something before he felt it.

The stillness in the air before something bad happens.

He looked at her for a second before he straightened up. He took a deep breath before he spoke slowly. "What you are doing is endangering the lives of many innocent people."

"She was innocent too." The girl's eyes faltered to the side for a second and Lupin could smell the person behind him.

He flexed his hand for a second wondering if he would be able to knock them out when he felt the tip of a wand on the back of his neck. Lupin closed his eyes as he took a deep breath, the scent of the man behind him was so familiar.

The Auror.

Lupin opened his eyes and looked at the small girl in front of him. She had stopped crying and was now frowning at him. She took a deep breath before she smiled slightly at the werewolf.

"This won't end well for you." Lupin stated coldly.

"Yeah?" The girl said a bit sarcastically. "Too bad you won't be there to see it."

"Good night mate." The voice behind him whispered before he felt a brief shock.

His head was going to hurt when he woke up.

OOO

Draco stared at the door in front of him in the room. He had soon discovered that it was the only thing in the room without red hair near it.

Percy was still lying motionless in the bed next to his.

Ron was leaning against the empty wall and avidly staring at the floor.

Arthur however, was sitting in the chair by Percy's bed, and kept staring Draco then at Ron then at Draco again.

It was quite aggravating for the blond.

"Yes, we both had sex." Draco drawled out before he looked directly at Arthur who was now blushing at him. "Do you mind not staring at me?"

"Oh, sorry!" Arthur looked away from the blond then and Draco just sighed as he watched Arthur's eyes slowly fall on Ron who still wasn't looking up.

Draco then turned to face Ron who was blushing but still looking at the floor. The blond really wouldn't mind the quiet but it was obvious that Ron's dad wanted some sort of explanation. Draco didn't feel the need to give the older man any so instead he glared at Ron who seemed to be avoiding the conversation.

"Are you two…?" Arthur stated softly and Ron's head popped up then shaking his head avidly.

"No! No, no!" Ron stated quickly, his face flushing as he looked at his father than at Draco. "It's not like that."

"Okay." Draco could hear the confusion in Ron's dad's voice and sighed. His father would understand what they meant but of course the Weasley father didn't.

There was a moment of silence before Draco glanced over at Ron who was now moving to the chair by the door. It was more of an improvement so that now if Draco needed to say anything to the redhead he didn't have to turn his body around. The blond plopped down on the blankets as he felt a yawn come on.

He knew the Ron's blue eyes were probably watching him before he lowered his hand that had covered the yawn and glared lazily at the redhead. He then turned to Arthur half expecting the older man to be watching them but the older man seemed to need just as much sleep as he did. Draco's eyes dropped to the motionless form on the bed.

The Weasleys always ended up involved when something was going on.

Well there was also so many of them, Draco snorted to himself before he frowned a bit. He looked up at Ron who yawned slightly before he saw Draco looking at him and smiled at the blond, Draco glared as he felt a small flush form on his cheeks before he looked over to see Arthur smiling at him and then his son.

This was getting annoying.

He needed to get some sleep.

Draco turned over so that he wasn't looking at them and pulled the blanket over him as he shut his eyes. He heard Ron whisper something lightly to his father and he tried to hear what they were saying but he soon felt sleep start to overtake him.

He wondered how things were going at the ministry.

About whether or not his parents were safe.

If Snape was going to save him from the boredom anytime soon.

Briefly wondered if Ron wouldn't mind staying up with him another night.

Then went to sleep.

OOO

Neville placed his wand on the table and took five steps back before he put his hand out and muttered a small spell.

Nothing happened.

Neville glanced over at Snape who was busy doing something on the other side of the room before he took a deep breath and held his hand up again. He could do it, he knew he could do it; he had done it twice so far.

It was all about focus.

He closed his eyes and tried to focus on the wand. He took a deep breath.

"Do you mind?" Neville opened his eyes and turned to see that he was currently blocking Snape from getting around to the potion. He blushed furiously as he mumbled an apology and walked over to his wand, Snape just rolled his eyed before he went over to the potion and smirked.

Neville watched the older man pour the potion into several small containers before he placed three into his pocket. Neville quickly slipped his wand into his pocket and started to clean up the papers he had been writing on as he heard Snape clean up the potion.

"Ready?" Snape said coolly and Neville nodded with a small smile as he followed the man out of the dungeons.

The day had gone by relatively quick and Neville hadn't received much news from the ministry so he was happy to be going back. Hopefully he would be more use for them then he had been for Snape today.

He stared idly at the man in front of him as he walked a few steps behind and wondered why the man didn't seem scared about the group that was obviously after his and the Malfoy's lives.

Then again after a life as a spy the older man was probably desensitized.

It didn't take long for them to get to the hospital after they apparated and they were met by Hermione and Harry at the door. Snape ignored both of them as he made his way down the hall and the two of them just fell back with Neville.

"Hopefully he wasn't too bad." Hermione whispered and Neville just smiled.

"He was actually decent company." He then turned to Harry who was smirking at him. "How are things at the ministry?"

"Pretty smooth but for the most part we don't seem to be getting any where." Harry sighed before they made their way into the room where Percy was.

Ron jumped up at the sight of everyone and smiled. Arthur moved away from the bed immediately to give Snape room and Snape gave his thanks. Draco mumbled in sleep about noisy gits but Neville got the feeling that the blond was awake. They all watched patiently as Snape pulled out the potion and tipped a few drops into Percy's mouth.

Neville frowned a bit when nothing happened right away but it was only a few seconds before the redhead started coughing.

Arthur pulling his son into a hug while Ron smiled at his brother, Neville looked over to see Draco sit up and smirk at the scene before he felt Hermione pull on his sleeve. Harry pulled Neville out causing the sandy haired Auror to rip his robe on the bed frame and then Hermione rolled her eyes at him before fixing it.

"I need to go tell the Minister he is awake." Hermione said briskly as she looked at the two of them. "And you both have jobs you need to do."

Neville just smiled before they made their way out of the hospital and made their way to the ministry.

Today was no where near over.

OOO

"Will you let go!" Percy groaned into his father's grasp. He was able to pull away a little bit not really listening to what the man was mumbling about when he squinted around the room.

"Here." Percy made out Ron's figure and grabbed what he hoped was his glasses in the man's hands and was rewarded as he saw the room was in fact a hospital room.

"Why am I here?" Percy asked before he had to stifle a yawn. He rubbed the top of his head before he grinned at his dad. "Dad?"

"I was so worried!" Arthur admitted as he sighed and fell back into the chair he had been sitting in.

"You drank the Draught of Living Death." Snape said boredly and Percy finally noticed the man was in the room. He looked over to see Draco was in the bed next to his and nodded at the blond before he turned back to Snape.

He opened his mouth to say something before he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Tell us what you remember." Snape said helpfully and Percy noticed Ron sit at the end of Draco's bed.

"I remember talking to the minister." Percy felt himself flush slightly at that. "Then Ron's apartment blew up?"

"No one got hurt." Ron said quickly before Draco hit him. "Ow!"

"No one?" The blond challenged and Ron just smirked before he turned back to his brother.

"Then dad brought me tea." Percy's eyes went wide as he looked over at his father. "The tea!"

Arthur frowned and nodded as he ran his hands through his hair. "I was under the Imperius Curse. I'm sorry son."

Percy just nodded at his father in understanding before he looked around the room. He glanced down at the ground where he noticed someone's wand had fallen. "Whose wand is that?

All the men looked towards the floor before Snape clicked his tongue and picked it up. He shook his head before he rolled his eyes. "Longbottom."

"He might need that." Ron said not really helping with the small smile that was forming at his lips as he thought about Neville fighting the bad guys wandless.

"My job here is done. I'll take it to him." Snape said boredly before he put the wand in his robes. He looked over at Percy who eyed the man in return. "You are going to be drowsy for a little while but you should be fine to do anything."

"Thank you." Percy stated and Snape just rolled his eyes as he left the room.

"He hates it when people thank him for something so trivial." Draco stated as he eyed his nails. "If he hadn't wanted to help he wouldn't have."

Arthur was about to say something to that when the door to the room burst open before it even had a chance to close. Kingsley was staring at Percy wide eyed and the redhead stared back in just as much shock from the loud noise. Ron could hear Hermione yelling in the hallway before the minister took five steps into the room and pulled Percy into a kiss.

"Wha-" Was all Percy managed to get out before he felt forceful lips on his. He heard people talking around them in the room as he tried to push the minister off of him but the Minister just tightened his grip and Percy opened his mouth to deepen the kiss.

He could hear Hermione yell something before the door was slam shut. He wrapped his arms around the large man's neck and hummed into the kiss before the older man finally pulled away to give the redhead some air.

"Bloody hell." Ron's reaction seem to echo in the room before Percy's eyes widened as he realized who had just witnessed that.

The redhead glared at the Minister who just smirked down at him before Percy turned his head slowly to face his dad. Arthur was just staring at him with his mouth slightly ajar, almost stiff in shock.

"Two of his sons have gone down the path of no return." Draco tutted before Percy turned to him to ask what the blond meant but he saw Ron blush as he smothered the blond with a pillow and was able to put two and two together.

"You could have waited for the door to be closed!" Hermione almost squeaked at them as her hair frizzled with her reaction.

Percy was about to say something but he looked over at the older man, Kingsley leaned over and brought his hand to Percy's cheek gently. "You really scared me."

"Sorry." Percy murmured before he looked over at his dad who was now holding his head blushing furiously.

"Well this explains the lock down of the ministry a bit more." Hermione sighed a bit as she leaned against the door and smirked over at Percy.

Percy looked over at the minister in shock and the large man took a step back as he smiled at the younger man. The redhead glared a bit as he tightened his grip on the covers.

"You what?"

OOO

Neville smiled when he saw Snape glare at him at the end of the hallway. He quickly ran up to him and smiled innocently as Snape just stared boredly.

"You have my wand?"

"Why would you think I have anything of yours?" Snape said dryly as he eyed the younger man.

"It's the way you're glaring at me." Neville laughed as he held out his hand to the older man. "I could feel the annoyance at the end of the hall."

Snape just rolled his eyes before he handed the younger man his wand and Neville gave him a small smile in return. "Thanks."

"Neville!" Both Snape and Neville turned to see the Williamson waving over at him. The Auror paused for a second before he said something that Neville couldn't quite hear to the wizard standing next to him.

Neville was about to turn back to Snape but Williamson stopped talking to the wizard and ran over to the young man. "Did you need something Williamson?"

"Harry was looking for you." Williamson stated quickly as he walked over to the two men.

"I was just about to walk Snape out." Neville gestured to the older man behind him.

"If you want, I could do it for you." Williamson nodded at Snape who nodded back at the man. "I think Harry found something he needed you for."

Neville paused for a second while thinking about what Harry could have found in the short time they had been apart but sort of shrugged. The man could handle himself after all whatever he needed Neville for could wait.

"Tell him I'll be there in a second." Neville said quickly before he started to walk away. "Let's hurry Professor Snape, you don't want to get stuck waiting in the lobby with the rest of the people wanting to leave today do you?"

"I suppose not." Snape said as he turned to follow the young man.

A hand on his shoulder though stopped him from moving forward and Neville turned around to look at him oddly.

"Williamson?"

"I think you should really go see what Harry needs you for Neville." The Auror stated as his grip on Snape's shoulder tightened a bit causing the man's black robes to wrinkle. Snape made a reach for his wand but the Auror grabbed the older man's hand and pulled it behind his back.

"I really think you should let him go." Neville stated as he raised his wand to the Auror he had been working next to for the past four years.

Snape didn't move and still looked rather bored in the situation despite looking awkward with his arm behind his back. The man just sighed as if being held hostage was some sort of trivial task he did everyday.

"Neville." Williamson sighed before he pointed his wand at Snape making Neville's wand falter a bit. "Just go up to Harry and pretend you didn't see me or Professor Snape."

Neville looked confused at the man causing the Auror to laugh.

"Do you really want to fight for this man?" Williamson sounded shrill as he asked it. "He is a death eater! They ruined so many people's lives, they even destroyed your-"

"My family by making my parents go mad, I'm twenty one years old Williamson. Believe it or not that is not the first time I have heard that." Neville gripped his wand firmly as he raised it. "Now let go of him and come with me to Robards."

"So you can arrest me?" Williamson laughed.

"Let him go!"

"As much as I am truly enjoying your conversation could you please get on with it?" Snape asked indifferently as he tried to glare at the Auror behind him. "I am a very busy man."

Snape might have thought that was a bad idea when Williamson's fist hit him in the face sending him against the wall. Neville raised his wand but suddenly fell forward as something hit him from behind. He briefly saw Snape yell something that forced Williamson back before there was a surge of heat around the room and the sandy haired Auror blacked out.

OOO

"I am perfectly capable of working." Percy stated as he walked into the office as turned to face the group that was following him.

"I'm not saying that you aren't but-" Arthur stated before he just sighed and turned away from his son glaring at Kingsley. "Does he need to be here?"

"I am going to be here whether he wants me here or not." Percy stated flushing a bit at his father asking his boss that question. "The ministry is on lock down and as undersecretary I should be here during the whole thing!"

"He's right dad." Ron yawned as he followed Draco into the room. The blond walking straight to the chair behind Percy's desk and sitting in it. "I am going to go check in on Robards."

Arthur looked over at his youngest son and nodded. "I'll come too, I would really like to know what is going on."

"I haven't seen Lupin in a while." Hermione stated as he brought her fingers to her mouth in thought. "And he usually came here every now and then to keep me updated."

"I'll check on him too then." Arthur smiled at her and she nodded back and turned as the two redheads left the room. "Now Minister, you can update Percy on what we are doing while I find a better place for Malfoy to make camp."

"I can't stay here?" Malfoy mocked hurt. "With you? I mean you are all such wonderful company."

"I can't have you running around when you could still be in danger." Hermione stated as she dragged him out of the office.

Percy turned to the minister before he was suddenly pulled into the minister's office; the older man shutting the door behind him and kissing Percy gently on the lips before he pulled away with a smile.

"Are you sure you are okay?" He asked softly as he stared at the blue eyes that were glaring at him.

"Yes I am fine and I might actually be able to get work done if you wouldn't do that." Percy pushed the bigger man away half heartedly before he opened the door again and went back to his desk. "Now how much of the ministry is already cleared?"

"More than half but we're keeping everyone here until we are done." Kingsley stated as he placed his hand on Percy's shoulder and looked over the shorter man to see the piece of paper the redhead was looking at. "There is a chance that we might have it wrong and it won't be someone in the ministry but if that's the case I'll just give everyone a paid day off for their worries."

"Stop joking around." Percy said tersely before he looked up to see Hermione walk in the room looking a little worse for wear. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." She blushed furiously though before she forced herself to take a deep breath. "He just gave me a mental image of Ron that I did not need."

"What did he say?" Percy asked darkly but Hermione just shook her head.

"I am going to go check on Robards." Kingsley stated as he let go of the redhead's shoulder, both Percy and Hermione were about to say something when he lifted his hand. "I will be fine on my own, you two and make sure that I have a press meeting tomorrow to explain my actions today."

Percy sighed as he watched the older man leave before he looked over at Hermione who was smirking at him, a blush still on her cheeks. "What?"

"I was just wondering how long it had been going on?" Hermione stated nonchalantly as she started to write her letter to the daily prophet letting them know when the press conference would be.

Percy just blushed and glared at her. "Not even a full day, well I suppose almost two but since I was asleep most of the time I wouldn't say it counted."

"Only a day?" Hermione seemed a little taken back before she coughed at her own reaction. "I wish someone would kiss me like that on a first date."

"What?"

"Nothing." Hermione muttered before she handed Percy the paper. "Will you send this for me?"

"Sure." He stated shortly before he left the room. He passed by an Auror on his way to the room….William…Willy….something with a W before he handed the note to the lady at the desk. Percy sighed for a moment before he smiled at her and she smile back letting him know that the Daily Prophet would get it in a few moments and Percy told her his thanks.

He rubbed his eyes a bit as he made his way back to the office before he heard a loud crash. Percy paused for a moment before he pulled out his wand and ran over to the office. He poked his head in to see Hermione against the wall, her wand on the ground in front of her as she glared at her attacker.

"What is-" Percy walked in, his wand out and pointed at the Auror he had passed in the hallway. "Aren't you an Auror?"

"Percy, go get the Minister!" Hermione yelled at him before the Auror turned on the redhead.

"Go get the Minister and let him know that I have Ms. Granger." Williamson stated with a high voice mimicking Hermione.

"Let Hermione go and I will stay in her place." Percy said; his wand shaking slightly as he stared at the man in front of him. He wished he had practiced dueling with Charlie the last time his older brother had offered.

"Percy?" Hermione's voice broke as she looked up at the redhead. "Why wou-"

"Listen…whoever you are." Percy didn't bother trying to be polite in this situation. "I think she has been through enough in her lifetime. Let me take her place."

Williamson frowned at the redhead before he shrugged. "Let's go then."

"What?" Percy's voice cracked a bit.

"You didn't expect me to stay here did you?" Williamson glared at the redhead. "I need you to show me where the Malfoy kid is."

"BUT-"

"Okay." Percy glared at Hermione hoping she got the hint. He had no idea where Hermione had taken Draco and that was probably for the best at the moment.

This was one hell of a day to wake up to.

OOO

DunDunDUUUNNNN!

Percy if my favorite character, really, I don't know if you guys have noticed yet lol.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the last chapter of this story next week! Then of course look forward to the sequel to this story after that, whenever I start posting it that is lol.

Thanks for all your support and reviews! It really makes me want to keep writing!

Have a nice week!


	5. A Day That Finally Ends

OOO

Chapter 5: A Day That Finally Ends

OOO

"Lupin is missing."

Kingsley stared at the bald man in front of him. He didn't need for Robards to repeat himself, the minister had heard it clearly but that didn't mean he wanted to believe it.

"I've sent Ron to look for him; everyone else is still searching the building." Robards continued before he put his hand down in his hands. "Once we find him then we will have a lead as to who it is more than likely."

"What about the other departments?" Kingsley looked at the older man before he turned his head to look at the clock.

"We have told everyone when the bell that usually chimes every hour, the one we turned off during out search of the time department, then they will be able to go home." Robards rubbed the top of his head before he looked at the older man. "But it shouldn't be much longer until then."

"Do you have any suspects?"

"There is this witch in the floo network, she was the last person anyone saw Lupin with but no one has seen her since." Robards growled a bit. "I am assuming that she tricked him to follow her somewhere but we won't know until we find Lupin."

"We better find him then." Kingsley smiled a bit as he opened the door only to see Arthur Weasley to run by the office. "Arthur?"

"Minister?" Arthur paused for a moment. "Did you need something?"

"No I was just wondering what you are up to?" Kingsley frowned at the redhead but Arthur just eyed him in return.

"I just finished searching this floor and I'm about to do the next." Arthur took a deep breath.

"What are you looking for?"

"Lupin." Arthur stated and then added quickly. "And you better not say that I should sit down during this time, I can be of more use than poisoning my own son."

"Arthur I wasn't going to say anything." Kingsley stated before he smirked a little at Arthur. At least now he knew where Percy got his stubbornness. The redhead paused for a moment before he nodded back at the minister and took off down the hall again.

Kingsley was about to turn to Robards and tell the older man that he was going to run back to the office before he noticed brown curly hair running towards him. Hermione had tears running down her face as she grabbed onto the older man, Robards was at the door in a second before she broke down.

"He took Percy!" She growled a bit in anger as the tears rolled down her cheeks. "That bastard wanted to take me but since Percy's such an honorable git that he made the bastard take him."

"Who took him Hermione?" Kingsley grabbed onto her shoulders.

"Williamson."

OOO

Neville groaned as he realized he was sitting up. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times in the dark room he was in.

"About time you woke up." Came a bitter voice behind the young man. Neville started to turn but realized his hands were tied behind his back and groaned. His feet were against a wall and they didn't seem to be restrained as he moved them around a bit.

"Where are you?" Neville tried to move his feet to the side a bit and smirked as he hit some boxes.

At least he knew they were some sort of office.

"I'm behind you." Snape drawled out slowly and Neville tried to glare at the man behind him. "And before you ask the obvious question, my hands are tied as well."

"Excuse me for waking up after you." Neville spit out as he took a deep breath. "Where's Williamson?"

"Williamson and his cohort were already gone when I came to; I assume they have bigger plans than taking care of us at the moment." Snape said dryly.

"And they took our wands?" Neville asked sheepishly, he could here the older man roll his eyes and sighed.

They sat there for a few moments before Neville started to struggle against the rope in his hands. If he could only loosen it a little bit. He tried to pull the string but sighed before he turned slightly so that he could look at the direction Snape seemed to be in.

"Got any plans?"

"You're supposed to be the Auror." Snape retorted.

"Then can I ask you something?" Neville snapped back.

"What?"

"Can you turn around?"

It must have seemed like the oddest question in the world to ask because it took Snape a few moments to answer. Neville was about to ask again, maybe even try to explain himself before he heard the older man shuffle a bit on the floor.

"I was able to, yes." Snape said matter of factly and Neville grinned.

"Okay sit still." The younger man put his feet against the wall and kicked himself back.

If they had sat Snape in the same direction of the younger Auror then Snape should have his back to Neville now. If Neville could scoot himself over to where Snape was then maybe he would loosen the older man's ropes and afterwards Snape could untie him.

But life never really liked Neville.

The back of Neville's head smashed with Snape's face causing the older man to curse just as Neville's body slammed against the front of his. Neville found himself with his back against the older man, his body between the potions master's legs and the old man hissing in his ear.

"Longbottom." Snape said through clench teeth causing Neville to jump again causing the older man to hiss again. "Don't move."

Neville stayed perfectly still.

He closed his eyes trying to understand why that didn't work, ignoring Snape's breath against his neck before his face went red. He closed his eyes and hung his head as he just realized where his hands had hit the man.

He heard Snape make a pained noise as the older man scooted back so that Neville's hand were no longer near his crotch before Neville heard the older man shuffle again.

"Sorry." Neville tried weakly but he could feel the older man's glare on his back.

It took a little while longer this time, now that Snape was trying to recover from having his family jewels sucker punched, but Neville soon felt long thin fingers against his and got to work.

"Next time spare me some pain and explain to me what your plan is." Snape said through gritted teeth and Neville chose to remain quiet through the rest of his task.

The Auror managed to loosen Snape's rope enough for the older man to free his hands. He heard Snape move again before he felt those fingers working around his hands and smiled despite himself.

"I think we make a good team." Neville said idly but he heard Snape scoff.

"I'm still in shock to be alive after being in your care for nearly a week." The older man sighed as he pulled the rope off of Neville's hands. "Now where to?"

"We need to warn the others." Neville stated quickly as he got up to his feet before he accidentally bumped into the older man. "Sorry, it's really dark in here."

"I failed to notice." Snape stated before Neville could feel the man walking into one direction.

"I wish I had my wand." Neville stated softly before he heard Snape bump into something and sighed. He stood up for a second before he lifted his hand in the air, he had managed it twice, why not now?

"Lumos." Neville mumbled to himself as he concentrated on his hand.

"Congratulations on failing something else in your life." Snape said before Neville heard the older man wiggle something that sounded like a door handle. "Oh look, I found a door."

"Shut up." Neville groaned as Snape cracked the door and light was let into the small storage space they had been thrown in.

"After you Longbottom." Snape held the door open for the younger man and Neville just showed the older man a rude gesture as he made it out into the hallway. Snape just smirked back.

"We need to get back to the others."

OOO

Draco glanced around the small office Hermione had thrown him into. Apparently it used to be some old witch's office that no one had taken after she left.

Not that the blond could blame them.

The office was small and tacky. It was a weird shape and would take time and magic to make a normal desk to fit in here and he just figured no one wanted to bother with it. There was a ugly couch in it though and despite it's appearance it was rather comfortable.

"Unlock the door."

There was a voice outside the door to his room and Draco froze. Hermione said that she would be the one to come and get him but it would take a few hours not just a couple of minutes.

"I told you Williamson he is not on this floor. He is down stairs." Draco could make out Percy's voice and jumped off the couch and glanced around the room. He groaned to himself before he grabbed his wand and jumped into a rather small looking cabinet that he only managed to squeeze into.

He had to hold his wand at an awkward angle so that it would hex whoever opened the cabinet when he heard the door open.

"I told you he wasn't in here." Draco heard a distinctive slap and tried to hold back the urge to jump out right there. "That was uncalled for."

"Shut up and listen to me, I know you put him on this floor, I searched the lower floor before I went up to you." Williamson growled before Draco heard something get thrown against the wall. "Why are you protecting the death eater?"

"Why are you trying to kill him?" Percy choked out.

Draco closed his eyes as he prepared to jump out of the cabinet. If he had the surprise attack on his side then he might be able to knock out the man that was hurting Percy. He took a deep breath.

"Charity Burbage was my mother." The words seemed to ring in the room and Draco's eyes widened.

She had been the muggle studies professor.

He had been there when Voldemort killed her.

"Williamson we need to go!" Another voice called into the room and Draco couldn't bring himself to move as he heard the men argue with each other before the door to the room closed.

It seemed like hours before the blond was able to bring himself out of the cabinet, he suddenly felt the need to run away. Draco ran to the door and swung it open to reveal an empty hallway. He took off towards the elevator, he needed to find someone.

He turned the corner and found himself pulled against the wall, two arms wrapped tightly around him with a hand over his mouth. He was about to start yelling and kicking he felt lips against his ear.

"Don't move you idiot."

Draco relaxed immediately in Ron's arms before he glance at the redhead that was now trying to peak down the hall. The other man sighed before he turned to Draco and grabbed the blond by the shoulders. "What were you thinking you idiot?"

"They have your brother!" Draco started but Ron just started to pull him down the hall in the direction the blond had been running.

"I heard them but I didn't see who was with them." Ron stated bitterly before he walked into the lift pulling Draco with him. "We are supposed to be meeting everyone in the lobby."

Draco just nodded though the blond honestly felt like he had no idea what was going on.

OOO

Lupin realized two things when he reached consciousness.

One being that his head hurt.

Two being that someone was on top of him yelling.

And that two did not help one.

Lupin growled as he opened his eyes to see someone, he tensed as he remembered what happened in the hallway and grabbed the body over him spinning over so that he was now pinning them to the ground. The room around him spun for bit as he tried to open his eyes fully before he took a deep breath.

"Remus, it's okay." Lupin finally focused on the blue eyes that were now staring up at him before he let go of Arthur's arms.

Lupin felt arms wrap around his neck before he registers the older man kissing him gently on the lips. They parted a second after and Lupin felt his head ache lighten a little as he got used to the light in the room. "Where am I?"

He glanced around the room to see that he was in an empty office. He groaned a bit before he looked down at Arthur was now moving out from under him.

"You've been missing for a few hours now." Arthur helped the younger man up as he tried to explain. "Everyone's been looking for you."

"It's the witch in the floo network and Williamson." Lupin state quickly as he held onto Arthur's shoulder while he tried to stable himself.

"Kingsley's patronus just came by and said that we are all meeting in the lobby." Arthur waited for Lupin to start walking on his own before he followed the younger man. "Are you alright?"

"He stunned me with his wand on my neck." Lupin growled as he made his way out of the room and into the hallway. Arthur was right beside him as they made their way to the elevator. "Anything else I should know?"

"We'll find out when we get to the lobby." Arthur stated as he wrapped his fingers around Lupin's when the elevator doors closed. It didn't take long to get to the lobby and Lupin wanted to hold onto Arthur's hand for a little longer but let the older man slipped away as they made there was to the group of the people in the lobby.

Lupin glance around the unusually empty lobby before the looked over at the Minister who stood over the crowd, Ron and Draco were currently talking to him. Draco seemed to be a bit paler but as Lupin looked around he felt as if more people were missing than what needed to be.

"There you are!" Lupin turned to see Neville running up behind him, Snape seemed to walking a bit stiffer than usually but the other man just sighed as he approached the group.

Neville was now talking animatedly to the minister and Lupin made his way over.

"It's Williamson." Neville stated bitterly before Kingsley nodded.

"And the witch in the floo office." Lupin added causing people to look over at him as if they hadn't seen him.

"I guess my dad found you." Ron stated with a smirk before he looked over at the minister. "There is another wizard with him too but I wasn't able to get a look at him."

"I need you all to pay attention." Kingsley's voice silenced any side conversations that were going on. "I sent my patronus to Williamson asking him to meet us here. He should be here any moment but before he gets here I need you to know he has a hostage."

"Hostage?" Arthur asked sounding miffed.

"Bloody coward." Ron added in his father's anger but Kingsley closed his eyes before he continued.

"It's Percy Weasley."

Draco had somehow managed to get to Snape during the moment of shock that followed that statement before he grabbed onto his godfather's robe. Snape looked at the blond in mild shock as Draco tightened his grip and just shook his head hoping his godfather wouldn't ask any questions just yet.

He still couldn't get the image of the body rotating in the air above his family's dinner table out of his mind.

There was a loud bang before glass shattered on the other side of the lobby. The witch who had tricked Lupin at the Floo department came out with and older looking wizard as they walked into the lobby and paused a good distance from the group on the other side. Williamson came out next with the struggling form of Percy Weasley cursing at the man.

Percy's glasses were gone, most likely broken like his nose. The redhead had a swollen cheek and his robes were tussled about as if he had just gotten in a fist fight with the Auror that was dragging him into the lobby.

"You broke my bloody wand!" Percy hit the man in the back of the head but apparently it wasn't that hard because Williamson just kept going as if he hadn't felt it.

Kingsley's jaw set at the appearance of his undersecretary and Ron had to place a hand on his father's shoulder to keep the older man back from attacking the three wizards. Kingsley was about to say something but Williamson held up his hand to silence the man before he looked at his watch. His finger's counted down from five before there were two loud cracks and suddenly two blond figures were standing between the two groups.

"Mother….Father?" Draco asked as he let go of his grip on Snape and walked forward.

Lucius glared over at Williamson then over at Kingsley before Narcissa Malfoy ran over to there son. Lucius stood still in the center as he glanced around himself as if to identify the situation.

"We got a message that you were seriously injured!" Narcissa pulled Draco into a small hug before she looked at the men around her. "What is going on?"

"Sorry dear." Lucius sighed as he pulled out his wand. "I think we were tricked into coming here."

"I needed all the pieces." Williamson stated coldly before he forced Percy on his knees, the redhead swearing as he caught himself on his hands. "I want the lives of the death eaters or I will kill this man."

"WHAT?" Percy's voice seemed to be the loudest in the room at the moment as he went on. "You should have at least gotten more hostages for that, I mean I'm one person!"

"Shut up!" Williamson kicked Percy as the redhead coughed a bit before steadying himself on his hands. "I want all your wands down or I will kill him."

"You have mine!" Neville yelled at the man and took a few steps out letting Lucius make it to the group without turning his back on the enemy.

"This is poorly planned." Kingsley stated causing Williamson to growl. "Why don't you hand Mr. Weasley back over and then me and you can talk."

The next thing that happened was a surprise to both teams.

The chime of the bell resounded loudly in the lobby and Neville looked over at Lupin to see the older man was pointing at it from behind Kingsley. Within seconds it was pure madness in the ministry. Workers that were glad they were finally being released were now pouring into the lobby to now surround the groups and staring.

Williamson had raised his wand at the Minister before Percy knocked the man over. The redhead proceeded to punch at the Auror only to be thrown off by a hex. The strands of light were now flying everywhere. No one knew who was on what side so they tried to guess which resulted in some of the ministry workers getting knocked out.

Neville heard Ron shouting before he was suddenly pulled back out of the way of a chunk of the roof. He looked at Snape who was holding onto his robe as the older man started to yell at him. It was hard to hear with all the screaming that was around him he made out the gist of it.

Neither of them had wands.

The sandy haired Auror pulled out of Snape's grip as he went back into the mess. He gave the man an apologetic smile before he turned and ran back in. Just because he didn't have a wand didn't mean he was useless. The young man turned just in time to see Ron pull Draco away from a hex before the redhead grabbed onto Narcissa Malfoy and started to drag them away from the battle.

Lucius was being helped off the ground by Arthur as the redhead continued to move towards Percy but Neville couldn't see the redhead anymore.

Kingsley and Williamson were already dueling.

It was confusing.

Neville felt his world spin as he saw another witch throw a hex at Lupin and felt his stomach drop as he realized why some of the ministry officials seemed to be confused on what side they were on.

They weren't confused at all.

When Lupin rang the bell he had inadvertently also called Williamson's back up. Lupin threw back the witch with ease before the werewolf turned to continue fighting whoever was attacking the good guys. Neville turned around again to find Snape but as he scanned over the people running around behind him he didn't see any black robes.

There was a scream and Neville turned to see the monument break.

The monument was falling in huge chunks towards the people on the ground and Neville felt his heart sink when he finally saw black robes. Snape had apparently been pulled into the battle by a wizard that was now pointing his wand at the older man. Neville felt his heart pound as he threw out his hand in front of him, it was as if his body already knew what he was planning on doing before his mind caught up. He had barely thought of the spell when the wizard was thrown back.

Neville gasped as he watched the monument continue to crumble.

He had to think of something before the chunks hurt anyone.

The curly haired man suddenly remembered his duel with Flitwick and started to run towards the huge monument. He heard Lupin yelling at him, Snape was yelling too but he didn't quite hear as he threw his hand at the large monument and whispered the incantation.

OOO

The first thing Arthur noticed as he pulled Percy off the ground was the fact that Lucius Malfoy was helping him pick his son off the ground.

The second thing was that it was raining inside the Ministry.

The older man glanced around the room so see that everyone was stopping at the sight in the center of the lobby. Neville Longbottom had a hand in the air and seemed to be in shock as the young Auror swayed a bit on his feet. Snape caught the young man and Arthur took this time to look around the room.

Lupin was lining up a group of about six witches and wizards who now had their hands on their heads.

"Are you okay?" Arthur turned to see Lucius put his wand to Percy's head and heal the small wound on the young man's forehead.

Arthur just smirked as he saw his son talk to Lucius before he turned to see Kingsley standing over the fallen form of Williamson. The man's eyes scanning the crowd as if searching for the next opponent and it sent chills down the older man's back. Kingsley paused as he caught sight of Arthur, Lucius, and Percy and the Minister put his wand up as he ran over to them.

Percy put his hand up to the Minister as if telling the man not to do anything rash while Lucius was healing a cut on his arm. His son's blue eyes glaring a bit unfocused at the minister and Arthur laughed a bit before he conjured up a pair of glasses and placed them gently on his son's face.

His son blinked up at him and smile a bit embarrassed before he took a deep breath.

"You're bloody insane!" Hermione ran over to them and pulled Percy up into a hug as she continued to yell at him. "And they broke your wand! What if they had just decided to kill you?"

Percy seemed to find it awkward that Hermione was hugging him as he held his arms away from her but the slowly brought one down to pat her on the back. "I'm okay."

Arthur tried to listen to Lucius and the Minister as they started to talk about what had happened but instead continued to look around the room. Ron was now walking back into the room with Draco and Narcissa with a hand print of his face. Narcissa rubbing her hand as she made her way over to her husband and Draco smirking at Ron while the redhead grumbled.

He turned to see Lupin had lined up more people in the line and was now giving them over to Robards who was now ordering another Auror that was next to him. Arthur turned away from the group and started to walk towards the werewolf when he noticed Lupin point over beside him. He glanced over to see Snape sitting on the ground petting an unconscious Neville's hair.

"Is he okay?" Arthur asked softly as the rain finally stopped soaking into his cloths and came to a stop in the room.

Snape nodded with a sigh as he brushed some of the sandy curls out of Neville's face and then looked up at Arthur. "I think he just over did it."

"I passed out a few times when I tried wandless magic." Lupin put his arm around Arthur and smiled at the sleeping form. "He just needs a good nights sleep."

"That was amazing." Arthur laughed a bit before he looked up at the now destroyed monument.

"I'm going make sure it gets repaired tomorrow." Percy stated as he walked up to his father's side and pushed the glasses up his nose a bit. "And I am supposed to let you two know that you have tomorrow off."

"Do we now?" Lupin grinned as he turned to Arthur with a smirk. "I think I know what I want to do with my day off."

"Do you?" Arthur asked in fake disinterest. "I plan to sleep all day."

"Will you two stop flirting and help me lift this?" Arthur blushed as he looked down as Snape who was pointing at Neville. "I believe he should find a more proper bed than my lap."

"I don't think he minds." Draco smirked as he put his arm around Percy causing the redhead to tense. "Looks like he is having a nice dream."

Arthur looked down to Neville and sure enough the young man was smirking slightly as Snape's hand continued to idly play with his hair. Snape just glared at the blond making Draco back off before Arthur and Lupin helped carry Neville over to on of the stretcher's that the witches from St. Mungo's had brought over.

Arthur looked around at the destruction and felt a smile tug at his lips when rough finger's wrap around his own and he turned to the young werewolf that was looking around at the wreckage as well.

"Want to go get something to eat?" Arthur asked and felt his neck heat up a bit when Lupin smiled at him.

"I'm famished."

OOO

The press conference was surprisingly subdued.

Rita Skeeter had apparently been absent due to business elsewhere with the Quidditch teams announcing the trade off with Viktor Krum now playing for the Chudley Cannons.

Kingsley explained about the radical group that had been threatening the ministry recently, how they had made sixteen arrests of ministry officials and were planning on starting the trials the following week.

Williamson had lost his mother to death eaters and had been trying to get revenge but Kingsley explained to the public that all the death eaters had been punished. Severus Snape and the Malfoys were no more guilty now then anyone else in the crowed. The minister said he would allow the press to interview the radical group if the members agreed to be interviewed.

He explained that he shut down the Ministry for a day to take the time to purge the building, he hoped now that the ministry would be viewed positively by the public and if there were any problems then to please voice them to him so that he could have it taken care of.

No one died in the fiasco yesterday and Kingsley thanked all the wizard and witches who had participated in it for not taking a life.

The minister sat back in his chair as he rubbed his eyes. It had been a long morning but he felt that the whole incident had been wrapped up rather well.

He heard the soft clanging of glass and opened his eyes to see Percy pouring him a glass of tea. He smiled despite himself at the sight of the younger man pouring a cup before the redhead brought it up to him.

"I'm not sure if I will be in the mood for tea for a while." Kingsley admitted as he held his hand out for the cup.

Percy just smirked before he took a sip of the cup and then placed it into the older man's hands. "Just in case."

Kingsley took the cup and placed it on the table next to his chair before he grabbed onto Percy's hand. The redhead bowed a little so that he could bring the minister's hand to his lips and smirked after he placed a kiss on it.

"You are doing a great job."

"I know." Kingsley stated a bit smugly before he pulled Percy over so that he could kiss the redhead. He pressed his lips gently against the redhead's and he could feel Percy climb slightly on his lap in the chair so that they could deepen the kiss.

Percy sucked on the older man's tongue for a second before he felt a strong hand rubbed down his clothed chest. He parted a bit as he stared down at the brown eyes that were regarding him. He felt a smile tug at his lips before he pressed another kiss on the older man before sliding off the chair and straightening his robes a bit.

"Do you want to go to dinner?"

Percy paused before he looked over at the older man who was smiling at him from the chair he still sat in. Percy felt the back of his neck heat up a bit before he mumbled something which caused the minister to put a hand by his ear.

"I didn't quite catch that?"

"I said if we must." Percy stated before he pushed his glasses up on his nose and turned to head out of the office.

Kingsley just smiled as he sat back in the chair and hummed lightly as he traced his own lips. So he had managed to get a date out of the redhead and all it took was a radical group hostage situation.

Fair enough.

OOO

Ron groaned as he entered his new apartment, shutting the door behind him. When Robards had promised him a mountain of paperwork Ron had hoped the old man had just been exaggerating.

He had to get Hermione to fix his hand so that he could let go of the quill before he left work.

He had managed to get a new apartment rather quickly, thanks to the minister, but while this one was newer, bigger, and for the most part just a better place to live. Ron missed the old one.

He threw his robes down on the maroon couch Fred and George had sent him earlier that day and groaned as he made his way to the bed room. His dad had managed to move his new bed in since the older man had the day off today and Ron smiled happily as he plopped down on the covers.

Onto something hard.

"I am trying to sleep." An angry voice stated and Ron pulled back the covers in surprise to see Draco Malfoy curled up against one of the pillows. "Can I help you?"

"What are you doing in my apartment?" Ron yelled as he threw the covers back down and sighed.

"I thought you would be happy to see me." Draco stated in mock hurt before he curled over so that he wasn't facing the redhead. "You could have at least let me explain myself."

"Last time I let you explain yourself your mother slapped me!" Ron shoved the blond off the bed and smirked down at the blond who was glaring up at him from the floor. "She asked you what was going on and you had to tell her that I used you as bait for the madmen attacking the ministry."

"You almost blew me up!" Draco countered as he grabbed onto the sheets and pulled himself up so that he was face to face with Ron.

"Why are you here?" Ron stated directly hoping the blond actually had a reason so be there. "I hope it isn't for entertainment."

"I like entertainment." Draco smirked as he pressed his forehead against Ron's but the redhead just frowned at him.

"I think you've gotten enough entertainment from me." The redhead stated sounding a bit miffed as he sat back and turned as that his back as to the blond. "Now go away I'm tired."

Draco sat there for second not really sure at how to respond to that. He paused before he crawled back onto the bed and laid down so that his back was touching Ron's and stared idly at the window. He sighed then ran his hand through his hair before he turned over so that he was spooning the redhead. He wrapped his arms firmly around Ron and placed a small kiss on the back of the redhead's neck.

He still needed to tell Ron the big news anyway.

"How about exercise?" Draco mumbled into the redhead's neck and he felt Ron move a little so that the blue eyes could see him.

"Exercise?" Ron raised an eyebrow as Draco just smirked.

"It's like entertainment." Draco ran one of his hands down Ron's side. "Except I live here and you don't get mad at me for turning your spare bedroom into my closet since the closets in this place are so unnaturally small."

"You what?"

"I knew you would understand!" Draco pulled Ron over so that he was sitting on top of the young man. He smirked down at the redhead who was now glaring up at him before he started to unbutton the redhead's robes.

Ron just sighed before a thought came to him. "So you were here when my dad was moving everything in?"

"Yes." Draco smirked as he placed a kiss on the redhead's pale chest. "After he saw my stuff it was his idea to turn the guest room into my closet."

"Glad he helped."

Ron sighed as he pulled Draco up. The blond gave him a confused look before Ron placed a quick kiss on the blonde's lips before Ron shoved him off and turned over so that he could go to sleep.

"So no exercise?"

"No." Ron stated before he grabbed the blanket that had been pushed aside and pulled it over himself.

Draco just pouted before smirk formed on his lips. He pulled the redhead against him and ignored the grumpy murmur from Ron before he closed his eyes.

Sleep wasn't so overrated anyway.

OOO

Neville sighed as he walked out of the hospital of St. Mungos's. His Gran had decided to stay and talk to his parents for a little longer but Neville had some things he had to take care of today.

He made his way over to the Ministry hoping that Robards wouldn't mind him coming in a few minutes late.

It was Christmas after all.

It had been a few months since the fiasco at the Ministry not that Neville really remembered what happened afterwards since he had been sleeping in a bed at St. Mungo's. He had slept for three days.

Three days and when he had woken up Professor Sprout had been sitting by his bed with a smile on her face as if she had known exactly when he was going to wake up. She had told him that Snape had visited a few times but the man never stayed long. They had a great discussion about Herbology and Neville realized how much he missed the plants, it wasn't like he was able to properly take care of them with his crazy schedule as an Auror.

Professor Sprout asked him to join her at the school.

She wanted to retire at the end of the year and thought that he would be the best replacement.

Apparently McGonagall approved of Neville taking over the position as long as he trained under Sprout for the remainder of the year.

Neville smiled as he entered the Auror office to see Lupin talking to Harry while Ron kept getting to Teddy to change his hair colors. Lupin had been hanging around the Auror office more since the fiasco and Neville couldn't decide if it was because Robards needed the extra help or if it was because the office was conveniently closer to a certain someone's office.

"Hey Neville!" Neville waved at Ron with a smirk on his face.

He wondered if the redhead had even noticed that Lupin and his father were together. Lupin had been nice enough to give Neville lessons on wandless magic so the sandy haired Auror would get a better grasp at it without straining himself so much so Neville had eventually realized that Lupin and Arthur were in a relationship. But since the older men weren't exactly obvious about their relationship Neville had a suspicion that Ron had no idea.

"Remus, are you ready to go?" Neville turned to see Arthur at the door, he was bundled up with a coat and a scarf.

"Yeah." Lupin smiled happily as he took Teddy away from Ron.

"Me and Harry should be there in a few hours." Ron stifled a yawn before he gave his father a small wave. Arthur was about to turn and leave before the redhead paused and looked over at his son.

"Is Draco coming too?"

Ron went beet red as he glared at his father. Arthur just smiled before he shook his head and left the office being followed by a happy Lupin and a laughing Teddy. Harry had a smirk on his face as if he was about to say something but then Robards walked into the room and paused when he saw Neville.

"Came in to give me the news then?" The old man asked and Neville tried not to seem so surprised. "I was at Hogwarts earlier today lad, don't worry."

"What news?" Harry asked as he sat on Ron's desk ignoring the redhead's mumbling.

"Well I-"

"Mr. Longbottom is leaving us." Robards sighed as he cut Neville off. "Quite a shame."

"You're leaving?" Ron seemed to be the only one that was truly surprised and Neville mentally thanked the redhead. Though this only confirmed Neville's thought that Ron didn't know about his father's relationship, probably just thought they were really good friends.

Really, really good friends.

"I was offered a job to go teach Herbology at Hogwarts." Neville looked over at Robards. "And I plan to finish all my work here before I leave so don't worry about getting someone to cover for me."

"Wouldn't expect any less." Robards nodded before he held out his hand.

Neville was taken back by this but quickly grasped the hand and shook it. The older man smiled before he patted Neville on the back and shook his head before heading towards his office mumbling 'such a waste, a good kid but still such a waste'.

It didn't take long to finish his paperwork since there hadn't been as many missions recently. Ron and Harry left before he had managed to clean out his desk and by the time he was sure he had everything squared away he realized he was the only one in the office.

He grabbed the small box that contained all his stuff and smiled as he closed to office door behind him. The ministry seemed to be completely empty and it reminded him of when they had come here during his fifth year. He sighed again as the elevator doors opened only to reveal an annoyed looking Snape and an airy looking Luna Lovegood.

"What are you guys doing here?" Neville asked as he stepped into the lift.

"I came to tell you we were expected at the Weasley dinner." Luna's light voice spoke softly and Neville couldn't help but smile at her. It had been a while since they had seen each other since he was busy with the Auror business and she had been traveling around the world trying to discover new species.

"If you must know I was forced to escort Miss Lovegood to your office." Snape said dryly.

"Forced?" Neville tried not to sound amused.

"Draco Malfoy made a scene in the street." Luna smiled as she tilted her head in remembrance. "It was quite funny."

"Hilarious." Snape stated though Neville noticed the light pink twinge on his cheeks.

"Are you joining us for dinner then?" Neville tried not to sound excited about the idea, he knew Snape would probably prefer a Christmas to himself instead at Arthur's apartment.

Snape just gave Neville a small glare and Neville smiled happily at the older man. The curly haired Auror was about to say something to the potions master when his eyes widened as he looked over at Luna.

"I heard you asked Harry to marry you?" Neville asked and this even caught Snape's attention and Luna nodded her head.

"Finally going to make an honest man out of him?" Neville was slightly surprised to see Snape smirk and Luna smiled gently at the older man.

"I hope you both attend." She then looked at Neville. "Ginny is going to be my maid of honor, I wanted you to be one of my bride's maids but Harry insisted on you being a groom's men. I hope you don't mind."

Neville hoped his face hadn't flushed as much as it felt like it had. "I will be happy to be a groom's men."

The door opened to the elevator and Neville stepped out being followed by the two of them. They stepped out into the snow filled streets of the city and Neville couldn't help but smile as he turned to Snape. The older man seemed to notice Neville looking at him and turned to give the younger man a confused glance.

"I'm going to be teaching at Hogwarts."

"I heard." Snape said shortly.

Neville heard Luna apparate more than he really saw as he continued to stare at the dark haired man. Snape stared back before a slight smirk showed on the older man's lips and Neville found himself admiring it.

Things were definitely looking up.

Yeah.

Next year was going to be fun.

Snape rolled his eyes before he turned to apparate and Neville smiled before he did the same.

Definitely looking up.

OOO

The End…..For now….

I'm working on the sequel for this story, I was hoping to be done with it before I finished posting this one but I got distracted with Star Trek…..and now I'm working on a Scotty/McCoy story lol.

Thank you everyone who reviewed for this story! It has been a wonderful ride and I really hope you enjoyed it.

Keep an eye out for the sequel! (Which will be titled something along the lines of 'Trouble in Paradise'.)


End file.
